Small Stars
by Windpheonix
Summary: On a dusty, backwater planet a group of clones arrive, prisoners after various crimes. As harvest season draws near a handful of people will learn that sometimes the smallest actions can lead to the biggest changes. Post order 66
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down mercilessly on the dusty streets on Marisa.

No breeze eased the stifling heat of late summer so everybody who could was staying inside the thick walls of their houses, where the temperature was a bit more bearable.

Just one group of men dug in the heat, sweating and groaning in the summer heat. The few people who had to be outside made a big circle around them and their valiant guards in white armour.

So it came as a surprise to Lucia when someone knocked on the wood of her open door.

"Come in, it's open."

With a sigh she took her dusty boots off of the seat she had put them up.

The beads, keeping the insects out while allowing air in jingled as her visitor stepped inside the cool shade.

"Good morning my dear, sorry to get you during the mid day break, but I wanted to ask when you would have the speeder ready. You said it would be sometime this week."

Lucia stood up and stretched.

"Morning Kera, should be today or tomorrow. Sorry it is taking longer, but Marien and her husband had big time trouble with their tractor. They really needed it done and ready for harvest."

Lucia stood up and shook her customer's hand before she walked over to the scuffed, but generally well cared for Speeder and pointed out a few things.

"Also, the parts took longer than expected. With harvest season coming fast everyone wants to get their stuff ready. I had none of your model in stock and Old Gears up in Medena needed to order some themselves. Your brakes are already out, the new ones should come in today. As soon as they are here I will pop them in and that should really be it."

"Thank you Lucia. That is just what I wanted to hear. With all the new workers we need something to get the food out and run errands on. You know our fields are so far out from the city on foot just doesn't make sense."

Lucia leaned on the tractor behind her and nodded as she listened to Kera's chatter about new hires and the plants on the fields. Customer service sometimes included listening to them talk, especially in such a small town. Everybody knew everybody. Step on one foot and you have trouble with them all.

Usually Lucia didn't mind, she actually enjoyed talking to customers, who usually were her neighbours and oftentimes friends, but lately things had been bothering her.

"Lucia? Are you listening?"

Kera had stopped talking and looked at her, head leaning slightly sideways.

Lucia perked up, suddenly nervous. "No, sorry, I just have a lot to do lately and didn't get too much sleep lately, must be tired."

She tried a smile, but feared it came out rather forced.

"Oh dear." Kera sighed. "It isn't about him is it? You know you can come to me at any time right?"

She reached out and put a broad hand on Lucia's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

Lucia smiled, this time for real and took a deep breath.

"I will come to you, I promise. It is really just the work."

Kera nodded, clearly not convinced, but letting it go. "I wish you a good day then."

She shook Lucia's hand and walked towards the door, but stopped and turned around just before the door.

"Just one more thing, if you have the time."

Lucia, already sitting on her chair again perked up.

"Sure, something extra for the speeder?"

"No, just, do you feel safe with the…" Kera hesitated shortly. "With the new workers of the imperium?"

Lucia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, they are well guarded, so I don't really care."

She chuckled and smiled.

"I am sure looking forward to the new water system though. Will be nice not to have to lug every last to drop you from the fountain to your house."

Kera fidgeted, coming closer, as if she feared someone over hearing.

"Yes, sure having the water outlets closer and closer to the fields would be will be nice, but didn't you hear the rumours?"

The mechanic chuckled. "Kera, which one? There are so many."

The other woman pulled her hat a bit lower and leaned forward.

"Well, they say they are clones, ones that fought in the wars." She lowered her voice even further.

"And they say that they ran from the army and are now here as prisoners as punishment, because they killed. I just don't feel safe going out alone and you are living here, all alone."

She let the 'now' slip and continued.

"If you would like to move for the next weeks, I mean, they will be laying the new pipes just down your street and you have the door here open."

Lucia chuckled.

"That's what the guards are for, aren't they? Besides," She smiled, "I am not weak Kera. If someone I don't want here so much as peaks in he will have a hydrospanner flying at his head. Don't worry."

Kera nodded. "Alright, but don't hesitate to call me if you feel uncomfortable."

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

**A.N.:**

hello everybody and thank you for reading my new story.

Everyone waiting for updates on my ongoing ones, I promise I am working on them, but my plot bunnies kind of ran away.

I am trying to lure them back to my key board, but until then I hope this one will keep them for now.

Please tell me what you think, every feedback is welcome as I am trying to improve my writing.


	2. secrets

Although Lucia had ensured Kera just this morning that she felt safe, she had to admit that closing down the shop this night she felt uncomfortable.

The clone prisoners were stopping the work for the day, they were just putting up the bands marking the edges of the deep trench they had dug for the new pipes.

A few heads rose when she stepped outside of the shop, ushering the droids she had on display inside the shop and watched her while she dragged the advertisement sign inside as well.

"Hey you!"

A sharp voice snapped. Lucia froze.

"But-" An ugly sound reached her ears. She turned around, had never heard noise like that before.

"Keep your head down! Keep working."

White armour shone in the weak light coming through the windows. The guard had whacked a prisoner over the head and looming above the man, who had curled up, he snapped.

"I want to get back to the barracks tonight, not tomorrow!"

The clones hurriedly turned, picking up the pace.

Lucia relaxed marginally. The guard hadn't meant her, still that sound... She shuddered, it had made her sick to the stomach.

With their white armour, none descriptive helmets and large guns they intimidated her. The war had barely touched their planet, just a few battles, more skirmishes, far away from the large fields and small settlements of the agricultural belt of Marisa.

The clone soldiers that had come through had almost never stopped, just driving through on their tanks and machinery.

Just once one of their tanks had had a serious malfunction, blowing out the conveyor belt. They had needed the workshop and were very polite, even taking of their helmets as they noticed how jumpy they made her.

The identical faces had made her nearly as nervous as the visors.

Although Lucia had welcome the credits they had paid she had breathed easier when they left her shop and town. The people here didn't want the war near.

_If Republic or Imperial, they all need to eat and as long as they are willing to pay it's alright,_ had been the main theme in the village during the war.

Once again, Lucia took a deep breath in the hopes of calming her racing heart and locked the heavy wood doors with shaking fingers.

As she gave her shop one last look to check the droids and that her equipment was all in place Lucia felt lonely.

There was no-one to talk to, no-one to bounce her ideas off of or discuss the events of the day with.

"It is too quiet." She thought as she left the large room and locked the door behind her. Today espescially she could have used a freind, a partner to talk to.

The Workshop was the old stable, dating back from when animals had been the main work force on Marisa. Technology had slowly taken over and made them redundant, but the large space now accommodated her garage.

As most houses on Marisa hers was also rather old, with thick, brightly painted walls and small windows, keeping the heat out and the cooler air inside.

Few plants grew in the hot climate, but the ones that did were high in carbohydrates and easy to transport. Everyone needed to eat and the grains that most farmers in the settlements grew were easy to store and transport.

Lucia was one of the few in the area that didn't live off of farming, but even she had a few herbs and plants that grew well in the shadow of the alley between her and the next house.

After pouring water and the unpealed, local grains in a pot, Lucia looked outside of her kitchen window, watching her plants in the alley and decided to head out to dig up some tubers; it would be good to have some variety.

"Also need to water them. It's cool enough it will go to the plants and not just evaporate." She reminded herself.

During the first season on Marisa her little garden had nearly been ruined because she had watered the plants while the sun was up.

Heading out of the front door of her house she turned to the left, making sure the group of clones and their guards, towering all day over the prisoner's bend backs, had already left.

She breathed easier seeing that the streets were empty and headed towards her plants.

Some bushes framed the entry to the alley, providing some more shade during the midday sun, a piece of advice from Kera for the new neighbours.

Lucia whistled softly and of key to herself, picking up the watering can. The rain barrel was old and nearly rusted through.

"I have to replace it next season, before it breaks and leaks all over the place." She muttered to herself.

The lid was heavy and she grunted slightly as she lifted it up, hinges squeaking.

"Feck! Where did that go?" Foul language was Lucia's second name, sometimes running her mouth did help with stubborn valves and screws that simply didn't want to let go.

The barrel was nearly half empty, several litres had disappeared seemingly over night.

While dipping the can into the remaining water Lucia bit her lip.

"I did just refill it. With the lid it shouldn't have evaporated, at least not that much."

Despite her wondering about the vanished liquid Lucia filled her can, grunting as she lifted the heavy container above the rim of the barrel.

The water darkened the earth and a thick, heavy scent rose up as the earth soaked up the liquid.

Lucia took a second and third can out of the barrel, the last time she had to lean over to reach the last water.

The edge of the barrel pressed into her hip.

Lucia straightened up and rubbed the aching spot.

"Feck. If I find out who did that…" She trailed off and cocked her head to the side.

The alley didn't have lighting, but the lights in her kitchen were still on and gave some illumination. Someone had written on the lid of the barrel. Apparently some burned wood, cheap heating material.

Many locals chopped the trees down for cold nights.

She was angry and upset. The little alley was hers and the barrel as well. Nobody here took something, anything, at least not without asking.

Lucia stepped closer, squinting slightly trying to read the shaky aurebesh.

_Sorry, thanks_

"That's it?" Lucia murmured, "Nothing more?"

Two movements rubbed the words out. A quick look around found the small piece of coal next to the barrel.

With quick, irritated letters she wrote her answer:

_Fill it up next time_

and slammed the lid down. Some small animal scurried away, making her jump and freeze, as nothing emerged from the shadows Lucia hurried inside, suddenly cold even in the warm night.

The next day Lucia spend her lunch break lugging new water to her house from the central fountain to her garden.

She was still twitchy, even locking the door to her shop when she wasn't in, something that got her a raised eyebrow from her next door neighbour, the local baker.

Everybody had their door wide open or at least unlocked here. Nothing went missing, nothing was taken.

It was weird that because something so open, so accessible as water in a rain barrel being taken would make her nervous, but it did.

The prisoners were sweating in the sun, only allowed a short break during the hottest hours; one much briefer than the one Lucia took in the midday heat.

They were still working when she returned to the farming equipment waiting in her shop, wiping the sweat off f her forehead.

The long day of simple, well known work had wore her down, made her tired and relaxed as she returned to routine after the missing water.

The breaks for Kera's Speeder arrived. It was a fairly simple task to install them.

"Thank you so much Lucia. Now the harvest can come." Her friend thanked her profusely.

"It's okay, that model is so popular I could probably exchange them in my sleep." Lucia joked, but her worries must have shown as Kera put her strong hand on Lucia's shoulder and asked her:

"Sure that everything is alright?"

The mechanic wanted to tell her about the barrel but shut her mouth as soon as she had opened it.

The worries of last night had gone away during the day and missing water seemed unimportant in light of the workload in front of everyone.

So she nodded and reassured Kera that everything was alright.

"Certainly everything is alright. It's just that everyone has some last-minute job that they need to have done. I am swamped with work."

Kera wasn't convinced, but once again, let it go. It was a reasonable explanation after all.

In the evening, when the stars had come out Lucia once again got the droids inside, closed the shop and turned off the light.

The meat sizzled as she threw it into the hot pan.

"Darn." Hot oil hit her skin and Lucia wiped at the hot spots. She poured milk into the pan, staying far away from the hot-pot.

One click turned down the heat and she let it blubber, reducing the sauce.

The night was peaceful, insects chirping as the air slowly cooled to more bearable temperatures.

Lucia felt apprehension as she neared the barrel, suddenly nervous if someone had been on her property again.

A deep breath and she pulled the lid up, and swore.

"Feck!" the water was lower than before and they had answered.

_Sorry, can't, but need it. _

"What?" Lucia turned the words over and over on her head. Who couldn't just walk to the fountain and get some water? It was free for everyone in town after all.

Suddenly, just as she lowered the lid, much gentler as the night before she chewed on her lip.

The piece of coal from the night before was still lying in the dust before the barrel.

She bent down to pick it up and roll it between her fingers.

It looked like it had been a piece of a tree branch. Next to it boot prints were in the dust, good to see in the yellow light shining through the kitchen window.

Lucia put her own next one of the prints and pressed down, as she took it away she sighed. They were big.

"So whoever was in here took the water, left the prints and makes fire with wood. They also can't go and just get water."

Her gaze wandered to the trench the clone prisoners had dug. Acting upon a hunch she closed the lid and walked over to the trench.

The street lights were dim, but good enough that she could faintly make out the prints on the dirt road. The earth was torn up around the construction site, making good ground for tracks, even during the dry weather.

Lucia tried to peer into the trench, while really looking at the ground outside.

There were many boot prints, most had the same size as the ones in her little garden.

Slowly it dawned upon her.

"Looks like I will have to take my lunch break in my kitchen tomorrow." She muttered to herself.

"Just why would they take the water? I am sure they are treated well enough that they don't have to steal."

"Or are they?" The events of the last day crossed her mind, The guard looming over the man on the floor. He had not fought back, just layed there, arms raised in defense, "but not fighting back."

The piece of coal crumbled between her fingers, making them uncomfortably dry. Lucia rubbed the dark substance away.

She had avoided the labourers so far, everyone had kept their it was time to change that.

* * *

**A.N.:**

So, chapter two and we are slowly getting the plot rolling.

I am not sure if I can get the chapter out next week, so here is a longer one.

Please give me feedback, tell me what you like/dislike. I am happy for every piece of advice.

NExt chapter: We meet our other two protagonists.


	3. Makin A Decision

Lucia's fingers shook as she tried to turn the keys in the lock.

It didn't work. She let her hand sink and took a deep breath. Her heart was racing. The sun beat down on her neck.

Nervously she risked a look over the back of her shoulder.

The clones were working, barely visible on the bottom of the trench, sweat was glistening on dark skin.

Their guards stood around, tightly holding their rifles, one watching the clones, one staring at the street, turning ever so often to keep al direction in sight.

Their armour was white, sterile in the wind-swept streets of her little town.

One of them turned, light catching his visor, Lucia snapped around, hands trembling.

"I haven't done anything." She murmured, trying to calm her racing heart.

Why was she so nervous?

Lucia tried to tell herself that they were part of the Imperium. The war was over and they were guarding the prisoners, they were here for her safety.

It didn't work and her hands were still shaking as she again, tried to force her key into the lock.

It felt wrong to lock the door, nobody here ever did, when was the last time she had?

A sigh escaped her, right that had been when Lucia had brought _him_ to the space port.

Unbidden memories rushed through Lucia's head.

She ground her teeth and angrily pushed the key into the hole, this time it worked.

The metal turned with a satisfying sound.

'_What now?''_

Lucia stared at the lock.

It was her mid-day break and she had made the decision to go talk to the guards. Surely it was a misunderstanding; surely they would change things when they knew.

With a deep breath she raised her head and turned on her heels, marching down the street, but the closer she came, the slower her pace became.

The guards were tall, Lucia eyed their weapons.

Perhaps she should just keep walking? Surely it had been a mistake.

She could just turn around, someone else would take care.

It wasn't all that important.

"Hello."

'_Too late' _Shot through her head.

One of the guards nodded at her, indicating it was him who had spoken. His armour had a special shine to it, brighter than the one of his colleague.

"Hello." She forced out.

"I-I've got a question." She said, trying to speak loud, seem confident, but only seceded in feeling ridiculous.

"Well, I have one too." He said. "Why is it that no-one on this planet has a real door?"

He nodded towards her house. "I mean. Mechanical doors, really?"

The question came so out of the blue, Lucia laughed.

"I asked my neighbours the same thing when I moved here." She said, "that has no real reason. People here just don't see the sense…"

She looked up at him, trying to find his eyes, but met only the blank visor, no sign of a face.

Suddenly she felt reminded of all the holo-vids, of all the news who talked about the dying clones as if they weren't people.

What had been a name for them? Meat-cans?

"Why?" the guard interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, nobody here locks their doors and the buildings are so old, upgrading them would cost quite a sum of credits. People just don't see the sense in paying for something they don't use. The newer buildings are pretty modern though."

He nodded. It should have reassured her, but Lucia felt unsettled, talking to someone whose face she couldn't see.

"Then why do you lock yours?" He asked.

There it was again, the nervousness, '_just say it'_ she thought.

"Well, with everything that's going on I've just been really nervous. My partner…"

A deep cough interrupted her.

One of the clones was doubling over, dropping his shovel. One of the others dropped his shovel and laid a hand on his back, trying to sooth the deep coughs. Slowly the fit ebbed off, but the clone remained in his doubled over position. He was breathing heavily and leaning into his brother's hand.

"Hey"

Lucia flinched at the sudden shout.

The other guard barked down the trench.

"Back to work."

She expected the clones to protest, but the pair simply picked up their shovels and went back to digging.

The guard watching the clones turned to Lucia. "What is it?"

One clone, the one who had come to his brother's aid, looked up.

The number five was black on dark brown skin.

The news had talked about the clones as something expendable, the Imperium had said they were dangerous, but this, this was nothing more, nothing les than a man, one who looked at Lucia.

Brown eyes met hers, tired, sunken in; he licked parched lips in the hopes of moistening him, bringing some relief.

He looked as if he wanted to say something and looked away, not daring to speak up.

It had just been the fraction of a second and Lucia scraped together her courage.

"What are they here for?"

"Their crimes." Was the short answer.

"But what crimes?" She stepped forward, away from the one guard who had made her laugh and toward his colleague.

"He is clearly sick, can barely stand."

She gestured towards the sick clone, still unsteady on his feet.

"How much food are they getting, how much water?"

She took a breath, no answer came, and so she curled her hands in her pockets into fists and continued.

"On top of that, it's in the middle of the day, no-one works now. Not even the labourers on the fields. Working now is asking for a heat stroke."

T

he other guard laughed. He turned towards her, crossed the space between them and stepped into her pace. Lucia scrambled back as he leaned forward, visor nearly touching her face.

"What their crimes are Missy? They are traitors to the Imperium. We need them to dig the new water system, so there will be a better harvest for the Imperium. So they are treated well enough and now," he stepped back, giving her room to breathe, "I suggest you leave and stop asking questions, that don't concern you."

She nodded, but as she turned she caught sight of the other guard and paused briefly. Perhaps he would say something, see reason. The men needed rest, shade and water. Their faces were drawn and tired, didn't look like they got enough sleep, or food.

But the other guard didn't react.

"I would do as he says." Was his only comment and with that he went back to scanning the street, seemingly forgetting about her.

Lucia took one more look at the men in the hole, skin slick with sweat, searching for the one who had nearly broken down and found him, moving sluggishly and breathing heavily.

She left, heart pounding and tears in her eyes as she walked quickly, nearly ran back to her house. She was mad, angry and frightened. This was not how it should have gone.

The Imperium might not be great, but it wasn't worse than the Republic before.

Lucia forced the door open and slammed it shut from the inside, leaning against it, reassuring herself that the world had stayed outside.

'_Or was it? Could it be?' _Lucia thought.

What was she thinking, it couldn't be. She hadn't even gotten a speeder ticket, she couldn't do that.

Then she remembered his voice. "There is so much wrong Lucia, so much…"

"I don't want to hear it." She said, repeating her words from the past.

"I don't want to hear it."

He had looked at her, sad, had expected another reaction from her. "One day you won't be able to hold back anymore. You will have to choose."

* * *

Lucia had forced herself to fry some meat, had opened up her shop after lunch as usual. In the afternoon she had haggled with Cad, one of the farmers about the price of repairing his tractor.

The day crawled by and Lucia was constantly turning the thoughts in her head, pro and con. She shouldn't do something, should go to their superiors, but, the guard's reaction had frightened her and his words still rang in her mind.

Despite, or perhaps because of that, Lucia searched her bathroom-cabinet after dinner.

She found fever reducer, pain killers and an anti-inflammatory, a left-over from last cold season. Clutching the vials she was trembling, scared of what she did implied.

Then, when night arrived she closed her shop. Deep in the night, when there were no lights in the houses surrounding hers Lucia went to tend to her garden.

She had made a decision, actually it had made itself.

The night air was warm against her skin as she carried a basket with her gardening tools around the corner. Her hands trembled, expected someone, something to jump around the shadows as she knelt and started pulling out weeds.

The earth broke up and Lucia took a deep breath, the strong smell of the rich, fertile soil calmed her nerves. As her knees started to ache from kneeling on the ground Lucia stood up. She stumbled, put a hand against the wall rubbed her legs.

She had made a decision and when she opened the water barrel and found that the water level had once again decreased Lucia felt it was right.

She bent down and laid a sealed back in the barrel.

Lucia had thought of nutri bars, favoured by many workers in the fields, and medicine.

"So," she said and took a piece of charcoal from her basket and scribbled on the inside lid.

_What else? _Then, the lid was closed.

Lucia didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning. The sheets clung to her skin and made her sweat, but when she pushed them off she was freezing.

But somehow, having made the first step, she knew it was right.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**

So many thanks to everybody who reviewed, you absolutely made my day!

Sorry about this chapter, I felt it was needed to really show how (and perhaps why) Lucia takes that step and all the ones that come after it.

It is so tempting to just look away and think, nope, somebody else's job.

I promise, next one goes to the clones, I think you know at least one of them :)


	4. darkest before the dawn

Comlinks were inaudible from the outside and the clone's guards took full advantage of that as the mechanic fled back to her house.

"Think we should have an eye on her Sir?" Asked one.

"I don't think she will be trouble Shiny," answered his colleague. "Keep an eye on the road. Should she act up anymore we will simply knock on her door a few times at night. People here seem like one who makes much trouble."

"Yes Sir."

The old wooden door slammed shut.

* * *

The following day Fives opinion of the woman couldn't have been more different. He could hardly remember the last time someone had look at him, really at him; not just inspecting his plates, judging his performance or lately, figuring out the likelihood of his escape.

Jesse's body shook with another round of deep, barking coughs.

Fives nearly stopped again, but his brother waived for him to keep working.

Jesse's face was pale under the sunburn and the rings under his eyes gave him a ghoulish appearance. He was barely scraping at the earth. The brothers tried to pick up his slack, but the guards had already noticed.

"Hey you, tattoo-face, pick it up!" The guards snapped at them.

As Jesse forced the shovel into the hard ground with trembling hands Fives ground his teeth together he could feel his molars protest.

"Feck." The ARC swore under his breath. The chances of any of them making it were shrinking with every passing day. Food and water were scarce.

He risked a look in the sky; the sun had nearly reached its zenith. It was time for their break, or would be soon.

"Just a bit longer Jesse. It's not long now." Fives whispered to his brother, trying to convey calm and confidence, giving his brother something to rely on.

For a moment it worked, but Fives knew that he himself was nearing the end of his resources.

He could neither hide the exhaustion in his own voice.

The time dragged on, every moment was spent waiting for another shout from above, waiting for Jesse to double over again in a coughing fit that rendered him speechless, made him bow over with tears in his eys.

Finally, when Five's hands were numb from forcing the shovel into the ground their guards announced the break.

Everyone dropped the shovels and started to climb out of the ditch, eager to get out of the burning sun and into the marginally cooler shade of the alley that had been their shelter for the last days.

Fives could hardly suppress the trembling of his hands enough to pull himself up from the ditch for break.

Jesse's grip was sweaty and he trembled as Fives hauled him out of the ditch.

"Thanks Vod." Jesse rasped out as he weakly gripped Five's shoulder.

He turned and knelt on the grainy ground, pressing one palm to the dry ground and braced himself as he reached down to lend his brothers in the ditch a hand.

Most of them he had never seen before he was pushed on the transport bound for Marisa.

They were a wild mixture of companies and bonds had been slow to develop.

"Come on, you don't have time forever and I would like some lunch." One of their guards snapped, the older one Fives noted. The shiny hung back, waiting as usual.

His grip on his Deece was sloppy the ARC noted and stored the knowledge for later as he pulled Trap, an ex-heavy gunner from the ditch.

The other Clone motioned for him to go on.

"I will help the others, go. Jesse looks like he could use a hand."

"Hey!" The older guard stepped forward. "Cut that."

Fives mouth his thanks and caught up with Jesse, taking his brothers arm, leading him towards their temporary shelter.

The little alley with the greens and shrubbery was not much cooler than the street outside, but the shadow gave some relief.

Fives had half expected the water barrel; source of much needed extra liquid the last days, to be locked. He sighed in relief when he saw it to be still unlocked.

Ox had already snatched up the water can, so Fives sat down on the earth, feeling the rough stone biting through his thin, threadbare shirt. He stretched out his legs a bit.

The bushes, planted at the entrance to the alley gave further shade and seemed cooler next to them.

The guards didn't care.

Ox, not from Tango, but another brother, in an army of three million you were bound to run into a few with the same names, suppressed a whoop of joy.

"Somebody loves us brothers." He whispered.

Jesse, sitting down net to the barrel, leaning against the cool metal looked up tiredly.

"Why? Nuna broth in there instead of water?" He said.

Normally, that would have been enough to lead to a round of biting insults, nerves laid bare in the pressure they were under, but today Ox snickered, barely managing to suppress a laugh.

"Nearly Vod." He was giddy as he answered and reached into the barrel, fishing out a rather large plasec-bag.

"Might even be something in there for you." The water was forgotten for a moment as Ox knelt down next to Jesse, the other brothers crowding around them to block any sight.

Fives got up to his aching legs and elbowed his brothers to the side, wanting to get a look what was in the bag.

He grabbed the hypos and turned them, checking the labels. A weight lifted off his shoulders; he laughed and blinked, threatening to tear up.

He dropped to a knee and laying a steadying hand on his Vod's shoulder he bend forward.

"Deep breath, you will feel better in a moment."

Jesse tensed as the fever-reducers and painkillers went into his system, but after a moment he relaxed and looked at Fives.

"Thanks." He croaked.

Fives chalked it up to wishful thinking, but he could swear Jesse's eyes started to look a bit less glassy, that he was breathing easier now that he wasn't aching anymore.

Someone pressed a bar into their hands, and Fives tore into his, briefly remembering comparing them to the GAR rat-bars and found himself missing the old flavors.

He looked up, carefully chewing the bar and swallowed.

Fives leaned against the wall and looked up, searching out the bright blue sky.

"Thanks" He whispered, perhaps they would make it a bit further.

* * *

**A.N.:**

A huge thanks to anyone who reviewed, here a clone chapter :)

I have to admit I am a huge whump fan, so yes, there will probably be more of that in this story.

Sorry it is rather short, the next one should be a good chunk longer. I had wanted to put it in one, but writing it in one chapter really wouldn't have allowed me to keep the once a week update schedule I am planning.

So, see you next Sunday/Monday, hoe you liked this one :)


	5. departure

The mid-day sun was warming her back as Kera knocked tentatively on the gate to Lucia's shop.

"Lucia, you in? It's me." She called her friend.

"Kera?" Lucia was head first in an electric blue tractor, fishing for a screw that had gotten loose.

The engine block of the tractor rested on a work bench to Kera's left, right next to the door to the house.

"Second, will be with you," she grunted as the metal dug into her stomach.

Kera stepped closer, carefully watching her step in the cluttered shop as she walked over to her friend.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Sure, everything is dandy." Lucia was still head first in the machine.

She missed Kera eyeing the organized mess that Lucia's workshop was.

"Rona saw you talking to the guards yesterday. She said it looked as if you were scared."

Lucia surfaced and looked at her.

"Well I was nervous, yes, but nothing happened."

Kera looked at her, clearly not convinced.

"Any reason you talked to them?" She asked her friend while peering into the tractor.

"Also, what's wrong with the tractor? Looks like it is Orin's, I don't know any others that's this shade of blue."

Lucia wiped her hands on her trousers, causing Kera to pull a face as dirt crusted fingers left oil stains all over the dark blue fabric.

"I was concerned about a number of things." The mechanic said, choosing her words carefully.

"They were not very happy about some of them and yes, this is Orlin's, he asked for that shade specifically last time we had it in. I think he wanted to impress Sheila."

Kera chuckled and, glancing at Lucia, the mechanic's face was oil stained where she had brushed against it.

She stepped closer to her friend, who was now wringing her hands and picking at the dark substance beneath the fingernails.

Lucia was rambling about the truck, "it was already used when he bought it, well abused really, with everything we needed to do he could have nearly gotten himself a new one..."

Kera sighed and laid a comforting hand on Lucia's shoulder, interrupting her word flow.

"Alright, well, I came over because one of our Bantha will be ready soon. Will you coming for the big cook out? We could use your Sate sauce."

Lucia smiled, relieved at the change of topic and let her hands sink down.

"Sure Kera, I love the steaks the way you grill them. You want a caf? It's time for my break and Orlin told me you have new hands hired."

Kera nodded and Lucia pushed herself away from the tractor. She picked up a wrench and flung it onto the workbench.

Kera watched as her friend closed the gate to the street and followed her through the door into Lucia's house.

* * *

The water and food had given Fives a new boost of power, but even more invigorating had been the thought of someone giving a damn about them.

But food and water and kind deeds didn't keep the wood of the shovel from rubbing on Five's sore hands; opening up blisters and making him grind his teeth against each other.

He tried to keep his mind off of the burning heat of the sun on his back, steer his thoughts away from the pain on his hands and concentrated on Jesse.

His brother was a bit better after the injections. His sun burned skin was less flushed than before, but his cough still shook his body and especially the older guard was breathing down his neck.

It came as a relief to all of them when at long last the guards shouted down at them to "pack up and go, meat cans."

They staggered back to the prison, actually glad to see the thick durasteel walls, because in the cells, the thick walls and small windows had kept the heat of the day out.

Jesse sank down to the bare floor, hugging a leg to his chest.

He barely reacted as Fives sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder and gave him a portion of the gruel, their evening meal.

Fives nudged his sick brother and held the bowl closer to him.

"Eat Jesse, as much as you can. You need it."

His brother glared at him, and muttered „Not much worth if I can't keep it in." But he accepted the food and started forcing the food down his throat.

Fives wolfed his portion down, trying to ignore the bland taste and texture of the luke warm food.

He watched as the sun went down quickly.

Jesse leaned against him and, following his brother's line of sight, remarked, "I am somewhat glad to be in here. Outside will be freezing."

They sat together in silence as Jesse's head grew heavier and heavier. Fives held still as Jesse's breath evened out.

Fives smiled, enjoying the moment of peace between them, letting his head sink backwards. The other clones kept their distance.

Most were from other companies and "sometime I feel like they are envying us a bit." Fives said.

"Why? " Jesse raised his head a bit, puzzled, half asleep.

Fives reached over, brushing a hand over his brother's shoulder.

"Because we have each other." He answered.

Jesse mumbled something unintelligible and his head sank back down to Five's shoulder.

The ARC rested his cheek on Jesse's sweat slick hair and tried to relax.

The sky went from red to dark; the stars came out, the clones quieted down.

Shortly before the prison lights switched off they came.

Armored up, guns out and aimed at them.

"Hey you, tattoo face." It was Shiny and the older guard, Fives noted as he shook his friend's shoulder.

"Get up." The deece was waived in their faces.

Fives and Jesse struggled up to their feet, Fives keeping a steadying grip on his brother's arm.

"What for?" He demanded, while Jesse bend over, dizzy from getting up.

'_His fever must be coming back'_, Fives thought.

"He's done." Shiny said, grip on the weapon as sloppy as ever. "He's not your trouble any longer. Now move."

Deep coughs made Jesse's eyes water as he stepped forward and hesitated as Fives followed suit.

He wouldn't leave his brother, not after everything they went through, not after Heavy, Countdown, Droitbait, not after all his brothers, not after Echo.

Fives took Jesse's arm and laid it over his shoulder.

"I won't leave."

"Fives..." Jesse protested, trying weakly to pull away.

"No." His brother answered, gently squeezing Jesse's wrist and putting an arm around his waist, feeling the returning fever. Fives had lost so many, even Echo.

Just when the loss had stopped biting, was only stinging when thinking back, he lost another of his brothers, but, not this time he vowed himself.

Ox stepped forward, Shinie's deece swung around. Fives held out a hand.

'Stand down' the handsign read and Ox followed his command.

Fives read regret on his face, just like in the faces of all of their brothers, but he turned away and held on tighter to Jesse's arm.

"Just like Umbara, side by side."

Jesse lowered his head, bit his lip and fell silent, the guard shrugged.

"Well doesn't matter, means I won't have to carry him. Are you two done yet? Move already, I don't want to stay forever."

'Sloppy' Fives thought as they marched out of the prison cell, the second guard just turning away at another junction, reminding Shiny to "turn up to the Sabbac game later."

Apparently one guy who didn't know to hold a deece properly was enough for the two of them.

As Jesse stumbled, nearly pulling them down Fives nearly thought that they were right.

Just the three of them marched out of the prison, further towards the flat stretch of land between the prison and the small city.

Fives had Jesse's arm slung over his shoulder, his brother trying to carry his own weight, but his legs were failing him more and more.

They shuffled along the way as his brother tripped, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

Fives let Jesse go, fought his way back up to his knees. As he planted one foot on the ground their guard gripped his shoulder.

"Up, I want to get this over with."

His deece was gripped loosely in one hand.

_'Sloppy'_ shot through Five's head.

He saw his chance.

With a shout he slammed his shoulder in the shine's side.

Armor shifted under the hit, the guard staggered back.

Fives jumped up. His wild punches found the armor's weak spots, he had lived in it; he knew them all.

The other men went down, Fives lunged for the Deece; a shot rang out.

"Fives, vod." Jesse gasped, struggling to get up. The sand shifted under his knees.

The ARC staggered over to him and sank to one knee.

"I am here vod, I am here." He muttered, grasping his brother's right arm and laid carefully it over his shoulder.

Jesse's skin was hot, clammy and as Fives slowly got up he could feel the breath rattling in his brother's throat.

They needed a place to hide, one that had food and, Fives shivered in the cold air, warmth.

* * *

**A.N.:**

Hello everybody and thank you so much for your great reviews, it was a joy hearing from you.


	6. arrival

Lucia was lying under Orin's truck as frantic knocks on her door echoed through the house.

"Yes, coming." she got up and, grabbing a cloth for her oil stained hands, Lucia headed for her front door.

She didn't quite think as she opened, not used to neighbors coming around after eight in the evening.

"It just isn't proper" the old woman they had bought the house from had informed them, making sure the young people from the big cities knew the basic rules of proper behavior.

So Lucia just opened the heavy, brightly painted wooden door and was shouldered aside.

The rag, now sporting dark stains, dropped to the floor.

Suddenly there were two men in her house, standing between the stairs and her kitchen. The bright lights of her home provided a stark contrast to the darkness of the street.

One of them looked around. After his wild eyes had scanned the room he focused on her.

"Help." He rasped out, one arm of the other men slung over his shoulder.

"Please help us. They are trying to kill us."

He pressed a hand to his friend's chest, keeping him from slumping over.

"What, who..." Lucia stepped backwards, raised her hands as she looked sideways, tried to remember if she had already locked the door to her shop. Had she?

"You have to help us," fighting for breath he grasped his friend's arm tighter, fighting to keep them both standing.

His friend had a large tattoo, the sign of the republic, tattooed across his face.

"Please."

The other clone said, holding more tightly onto his friend.

She backed away another step, carefully keeping her hands up.

She eyed them cautiously. Something looked familiar, asides from the identical faces of the clone troopers.

Both were thin, rather badly sunburned and their clothes were threadbare and torn.

One of them, the one holding his brother upright, Lucia had seen him before.

A small tattoo, the number five stood out against his dark skin.

"You were there, I saw you before."

He met her eyes, nodded. Both of them were shaking, he rubbed his free hand across the other clone's arm, murmured something too low for Lucia to hear, before he turned to her again, pleading.

"Yes, you helped, gave us food, please, we need your help."

He wanted to continue, but his companion was had reached his limit. The other clone's legs gave out and his eyes rolled back.

His friend tried to keep them both upright, but was dragged down to the floor by the unresponsive body.

The one with the number five jostled his friend's shoulder trying to rouse him.

"Jesse, Jes, vod."

Lucia watched as the free hand went from the shoulder to his friend's face, touching the republic sign. Tears sprung up, threatening to make their way down a sunburned cheek.

"Come on, vod, don't leave me."

Lucia felt like she was intruding here, but she had no other choice.

She stepped forward, looked up and down the streets, nothing, life at this time took place inside or behind the houses.

With numb hands she closed the heavy door, felt smooth, worn wood under her fingers as she shut the darkness of the night out.

Lucia reached for the clones, and took the arm of the one who was still unconscious.

She ignored his friend' surprised gasp and tried to hoist the unresponsive man up.

"Come, upstairs. Did someone follow you?"

Her heart raced, she could barely feel it, but she steadied the clone, tried to keep her grip from slipping. He burned up, his skin was wet with sweat.

"Probably not, but they have hounds..." He fought his way back up to his feet and together they staggered upstairs.

Lucia could feel the one with the five tremble, could feel the breath rattle in his friends chest. He came back around a bit, tried to walk and help noth of them as they hauled him up the stairs.

Where on the first floor the house was filled out by an open kitchen and seating area, the second floor housed two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Lucia nodded towards the second bedroom.

The windows and shutters were closed, the air smelled stale as Lucia pushed the door open.

"There, put him on the bed." She said breathlessly before slipping away from the clones and pulled the dusty covers off.

As the one with the tattoo lowered the other clone onto the bed she stood awkwardly at the sideline, again feeling as if she was not supposed to be there.

"Careful, slowly." he said quietly, supporting his friend's head even as he himself both looked ready to crash and never get up.

"I will need your help in a moment." She said and received an absent minded nod in return.

As she stepped outside of the room Lucia leaned against the wall, pressing a hand against her chest.

"Feck."

What had she been thinking?

No time to think about it now. She needed to act.

"What can I do?" A deep voice made her jump.

The one with the number Five had followed her.

"Sorry, you scared me." Lucia mumbled and pointed towards a large cupboard.

"Let's get that in front of the door. The back is unstable; we should be able to pry them off."

He nodded. "That should trip them up, good idea."

The clone looked over his shoulder, eyeing the window over the stairs and nodded towards it.

"I don't know how close they are, try to cover our scents here. We kept to the back alleys, but I don't know how good we were in covering our tracks."

Together they hauled the heavy wooden furniture across the hallway.

Only moments later Lucia was nursing her hands, trying to pry the splinters out if her hands.

Fives had quickly removed the back of the cupboard and then disappeared into the unused bedroom.

Lucia dragged the rag across the wood planks in the second floor, leaving the planks dark with moisture.

Vinegar stung in her nose and the hot water burned in the tiny cuts in her hands.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, making sure to take every corner and last speck of dust.

Luckily the last days had been dry; with mud things would have taken much longer.

She was praying to the force, the stars, anything and anybody that no-one had actually followed them.

They had been completely exhausted, barely able to stay on their feet, perhaps; just perhaps they were all safe.

For the second time the evening something knocked on her door, this time with enough force to rattle it in its frame.

Lucia jumped, then froze, heart racing. She felt cold.

"In the name of the Imperium, open!"

She send one look upstairs and mouthed a quick "By the stars, let this go over well."

What to do, a hectic motion spilled the rest of the bucket across the floor before Lucia opened the door.

Troopers spilled into her house, a yowling Ack hound nearly knocked Lucia over.

She clutched the bucket to her chest, trying not to freeze in terror.

"What?"

Someone, frightening white helmet still on, started to route through her desk. He went through the folders. Lucia dropped the bucket, sprinted across the room.

She gripped the folders and slammed it down with all her force.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, trying to force nervousness into anger. Her voice rose up, reached panicky heights.

Lucia turned on her heels, facing the one man who was still standing back, Sergeant mark on his shoulder gave her a placating smile. He was a none clone, a man with the tan and dark hair from the southern areas of the planet.

Her shoulders were shaking as she fought the tears in her eyes.

"My apologies Ma'am. We have two men on the run. The hounds have led us to your house."

Lucia gripped to flimsi tighter. One look to the animals suddenly send a grin across her face.

Both hounds were sitting on their haunches, rubbing their snouts, visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well, they must have been mistaken. Winds tonight were strong. Besides, they aren't here."

"Wind has nothing to do with tracks." The Sergeant answered, stepping forward. He reached out for the files in her hands.

"Now, what got you so agitated?"

Lucia hesitated before relinquishing her grasp.

"They are memento, of my Ex." She said, motioning towards an empty picture frame next to the front door.

"Our split up was recent. I don't like to be reminded of it. And now," Lucia added, voice calmer, but still shaking with emotion, "get out of my house."

Tears ran over her face and Lucia turned her head, rubbed them away, silently cursing her tendency to cry so easily.

The Sergeant put a hand to his ear, listening to something. He flicked through the folder, mostly pictures, Lucia tried to look away, memories of happy times welling up.

On some clue the troopers left the house, the Ack hounds obviously glad to get out, pulling on their leashes and, after a moment of hesitation, took off again, barking and yowling in excitement.

"My apologies Ma'am. We found another lead, back to the fields."

He handed her the flimsi.

"My apologies for the disturbance. Do you always clean with vinegar?"

Fumbling with the pictures Lucia needed a moment to get her story together.

"Yes, I do. My grandmother always said it made the floors shine."

The Sergeant nodded his understanding as he followed his men.

Shortly before he reached the door he paused, then turned on his heels.

"Mind if I take a quick look around, just to be sure?"

Lucia shivered, did not have to fake being exasperated, hoped it sounded as if she was angry, not scared.

"Well, if you have to, but please be quick, I usually don't get visitors at this time. It's not proper."

The Sargeant opened the door to her workshop, raised an eyebrow "Lights on at this hour?"

Lucia shrugged her shoulders. "It`s harvest time, Orlin needs it running as soon as possible. I make overtime when necessary." She felt better saying the truth, they could ask everyone in town, she_ liked_ working at night.

He marched then up the stairs, scanned the bathroom, including the empty shelf where _his_ things had been.

The Sergeant also peered into her bedroom, rubbed his eyes at the mess of clothing and thrown in dirty dishes on all available vertical surfaces.

He looked at her and asked "Bad breakup?", but didn't seem to expect an answer as he bade his goodbye without expecting a comment from her.

Lucia out the flimsi down before she walked to the entrance on shaking legs.

She stepped out of the door, clutching the door frame with numb fingers as she watched the sargeant jogging to catch up to his men as they moved quickly towards the fields.

Several neighbors were peering through the curtains, trying to see what was happening, sending thin fingers of light into the dark cold night.

Lucia stepped back inside, shivering.

She leaned her head against the smooth wood of her door as she closed it, holding on to the handle, shaking, nearly crying although she didn't know why.

"So close," she murmured, "so close."

* * *

**A.N.:**

I am a bit overwhelmed, thank you so much for the great feedback. I really didn't expect to move ahead so quickly with the updates, all the great feedback really feeds the plot bunny.

So, next update and propably the one after that will be a bit fluffier, the guys deserve some downtime:)

Also, one of the longest chapters yet XD


	7. Kitchen talks

Jesse and Fives had curled up behind the bed, shutters of the window pulled close.

In the darkness they had listened to Lucia moving about the house, then the door flying open.

They were ready to jump up at any time. Five's hated not knowing what was happening. The breath hitched in his throat, he found himself wishing, hurting for the company of his brothers, the info, and the gear.

He and he knew Jesse was feeling the same, hated waiting.

It was only a small comfort having Jesse beside him, waiting with him.

The action was alright, they had been trained, bred for that, but just sitting in the dusty room, not knowing what was happening was near unbearable.

Five's breath had hitched in his throat as he heard muffled voices, people in heavy boots coming closer and finally, leaving.

They staid behind cover for a long time, ready to jump. Fives cursed that he had let himself be led into a dead end, perhaps they would go outside of the window, would have to if they came in, but no one did.

Slowly they shifted, no longer coiled up, ready to jump, flee at any moment, but sitting down, hiding in the dark.

As nothing happened, as the time crept on with only their breathing audible Jesse's head started to sink forward.

When he slumped to the side, he caught himself before falling against Five's shoulder. His brother smiled and while he wished for some sign of their host he presumed he wasn't getting one.

"Come on Jesse, up." Fives pushed a hand under his brothers shoulder. He helped Jesse back into bed, told him to stay still, but that was hardly necessary.

His brother had given his all during the day, given more than he had during the run. Jesse tried fighting the sleep, but lying down in the warm bed he was loosing fast.

Fives listened to his brother's breath for a few more moments, then carefully pried back of the cupboard loose and slipped through. Old coats brushed against him, a bag full of sweet smelling dried flowers brushed against his nose.

Fives brushed it away, breathing softly through his mouth, listening hard.

There were some sounds, but nothing organized, just some clanking, as if pots were moved around.

Fives took one long look over his shoulder.

"I guess if they knew we were here they would have flushed us out already. Wish me luck Vod."

He whispered before pushing the door open carefully, cringing at the creaking hinges, those things needed to be oiled, badly.

Fives peered through the crack, the corridor was empty. He climbed out, trying not to make a sound.

He found it harder than he would have liked, he was stiff, hurting, far away from his top form and also the wood floors creaked and moved at every step he took.

The top floor was entirely empty, lights in the second bedroom and bathroom out. Fives was careful to keep below the windows.

As Fives came shuffling down the stairs he saw Lucia, standing in the kitchen and pouring blue milk into a pot.

He noticed her hands were trembling; she was leaning forwards slightly, unconsciously making herself a smaller target.

The trooper took care to make some noise before stepping into the kitchen area.

"Hey." Fives said as he rested against the wall, watching her.

"What's that?"

Lucia faced away from him as she cracked an egg open and carefully separated the yolk from the white, letting it slide into the hot milk.

"Dinner."

Fives waited for another comment on the happenings, as none came he continued.

"We will be out of your hair by tomorrow."

She sighed and turned towards him, facing him for the first time since she had opened the door.

"In your state? The place will still be crawling with people. I don't know how good you are, but your friend won't make it far."

The ARC shook his head.

"First of all, he's my brother, not just my friend and secondly," he glared at her, "I am not leaving him. I don't leave my brothers behind."

Lucia bit her lip lightly, poured a generous amount of sugar and semolina into the milk.

She started stirring it rapidly as she avoided Five's eyes again, shrinking away from his ire.

"That's not what I was suggesting. You can stay a bit longer, until you think you can make it."

He hesitated. Jesse needed the rest and if what She if she was making dinner it was high in carbohydrates and fats, easy to digest and exactly what his Vod, both of the Fives admitted, needed to get up to their feet. There was only the question of...

"Why?"

He focused on her, trying to see past the tremor in her hands, her nervousness. Was she afraid? Yes, just of breaking the law or was she luring them into a trap?

"That should be thick enough." Lucia pushed the put off of the hot stove and turned it off.

Then she turned towards Fives, facing him entirely as she straightened her shoulders.

"I don't know." She started, spreading her hands as if to show that she was unarmed.

"I have never broken the law. Feck today was the first time in ages I lied."

Lucia hugged herself slightly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, breaking eye contact.

"All I know is that it's not right. I don't know what you to have done, but…" She shook her head and looked at Fives.

"You don't deserve that. You don't deserve the way they treated you. Besides," Lucia took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "I let you have the water, gave you those bars and let you in here. I started it and I am going to end it."

Fives searched her face for dishonesty, a lie, anything, but found steely resolve under the fear. He nodded to himself, found that he liked what he saw.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, not from me and of from Jesse. They brought us here because we refused order 37 and ran."

Fives pushed himself away from the wall and motioned for the bowls.

"Can I help you with that?"

Lucia didn't answer straight away. "What is order 37?" She inquired.

Fives reached over the stove for the bowls, fingers gripping them tightly. His voice was monotonous as he replied:

"It involved the capture of civilian hostages in order to convince the population to hand over a desired individual."

He paused and continued, voice softer, head hanging in shame.

"We were born to protect the people of the Republic."

His fingers felt stiff as he held the dishes out for her to fill and continued: "We were made to fight the republic's enemies, not their own people. When the orders came, kept getting worse, both Jesse and I ran."

Fives fell silent for a moment, remembring what they had been told to do, then shook it off and continued.

"We were created so the people of the republic didn't have to fight the war, didn't have to do what we were trained to do, but even we have our limits."

Silence fell between the two of them, then Lucia started to ladleda generous portion of the thickened meal into the bowls. Her hands had stopped trembling.

She broke the silence, speaking softly. "Thank you for telling me. Take this upstairs. I will lock everthing up, get some more things - please help yourselves to anything you need."

* * *

Fives set the dishes down on the nightstand; the bowls had become quiet hot. He pulled away the office chair from the desk and sat down in it, putting his feet up on Jesse's bed, trying not to wake his brother up.

Fives picked up one bowl, the mixture steamed gently as he pushed his spoon through it.

The clones filled it and sceptically sniffed at the food before he took a bite.

It was hot, creamy and incredibly sweet, just right for a clone; Fives closed his eyes.

He took another bite and forced himself to eat slowly, bite for bite instead of wolfing it down.

Jesse coughed, shoulders rising from the bed with the force of the attack.

As the coughs died down he let himself sink back, but was held up as Fives pushed another pillow behind his back.

Jesse blinked lazily at Fives as he leaned into the incredibly soft cushion, as if wondering where he was.

Fives pressed the untouched bowl into Jesse's left hand and pushed a spoon in his right.

"Eat." He said, pointing at Jesse's portion with his own.

"It is good, great even." Fives took another bite, both to prove his words and to get another bit of the sweet mix before it cooled.

Jesse stared at his bowl with glassy eyes for a moment before tucking in listlessly.

He ate without real appetite and pushed it away after only a few mouthfuls, shaking his head carefully.

Fives sighed, taking the bowl from shaking fingers. Jesse motioned that he wanted to lie down again and Fives pulled the pillow away from behind his brothers back.

He kept a hand on Jesse's hot shoulder and guided him backwards. His sick brother was fast asleep before Fives could say even an encouraging word.

Soon Fives' bowl sat licked empty on the nightstand. He was contemplating if he should start on Jesse's when something scraped at the boards.

He was up in a heartbeat, hands up in defence, shoulders squared. He relaxed as Lucia climbed through the hole.

She stopped, carefully looking at Fives as she held up a bottle of water and pointed towards the backpack on her shoulder.

"Things for tomorrow." She whispered, watching Jesse's sleeping form, careful to not wake him up.

Fives relaxed and took the offered water while she walked a to the nightstand and started to unpack.

"Some holo novels and news together with plenty of water and some medicine."

She looked over her shoulder, and stopped, startled to see that Fives had followed her without a noise. He reached over her arm and fished out the other things she had brought with her.

Fever suppressants, immune boosters and cough syrup, he noted that they were very basic, civilian standard he guessed, but these would have to do. He was grateful for anything and everything.

"I know it's not much, but they are all I have from the last cold season."

Fives shook his head as he bend over his brother, carefully rousing him with a careful hand on his shoulder to pour the dosage of syrup into him.

Jesse didn't quite wake up, grumbling a word or too before quieting and settling back down.

Fives smiled lightly as he watched his brother grimace. He pulled the covers up, marvelled at the softness. Smoothing them down over Jesse's chest the ARC allowed himself a moment to breathe before straightening up.

Lucia stood at their side, nervously wringing her hands.

Fives sat back down in the chair, groaning slightly as stiff muscles relaxed and put up his legs back on the bed.

"It is more than we had for a long while. With plenty of rest and fluid he should do well. Thank you."

He stopped, thinking he should say more. He didn't know much about how much people had, the concept of credits still foreign even with his covert ops training.

No matter if it was a lot or just a bit, he and Jesse were taking up resources, putting her in danger and still she did everything to help them, hadn't talked even when the Imperials had come straight into her house.

Lucia just nodded, brow still creased with worry. She did not seem to expect another word of him.

"I will see if I can get some better antibiotics tomorrow, just to be sure. Talking about tomorrow..."

She trailed off, started wringing her hands in worry.

"I have closed the curtains for the windows, but would feel better if you would stay in here or at least upstairs."

Fives nodded tiredly, "sounds smart, keep the movement in the house as normal as possible."

"The bed by the way is big enough for two. Do you need another pillow?"

She tilted her head, rubbing her hands, Fives noted, as if she was cold. He presumed it was a nervous tick. Anxiety made you feel chilly.

Fives shook his head, and then nodded, changing his mind.

"Yes please, thank you."

Lucia dug through a few drawers and came up with something she declared 'alright', but the pillow was the fluffiest thing Fives had felt in half a lifetime.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything you need."

She avoided eye contact and crept back through the wardrobe.

Fives pushed the pillow between his head and the wall and put his feet up on the bed.

Listening to Jesse's laboured breathing wasn't the best way to fall asleep, but it wasn't the worst either.

No guards, a full stomach and for the first time in forever, a feeling of safety.

Fives reached out with his hand and stroked the cool metal of the deece, hidden behind the headboard of the bed.

He had heard the imperials and he had clutched the weapon as tightly as he could, but she hadn't talked, the men had left.

* * *

**A.N.:**

So, a few days early, jope that is alright with everyone.

Holidays are over, so I find myself with a lot less time to write than before. I will try to keep posting regularly, but might pick up a two-weeks scedule instead of once per week, sorry for that.

Nevertheless I will keep writing whenever I can, your reviews are awesome, thank you so much for the support.

Until (hopefully, I am trying, promise!) next week.


	8. morning after

Lucia hadn't slept well, tossing and turning and only fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. When she slept however it was deep and refreshing.

The morning sun rose into a cloudless, clear sky, promising to bring another hot day for the harvest.

Lucia woke up, not slowly coming out of the warm embrace of sleep, but abrupt with a gut wrenching fear

She felt hot, sweaty despite the cold night.

She groaned, falling back into the pillows. "What did I do? Why did I do it?"

"Because it was the right thing to do." She answered herself and threw the covers off.

No light came through the window shutters, it was still dark outside.

Lucia sighed, not much time could have passed since she had fallen asleep, tossing and turning, listening to sounds coming from the other room.

She looked upstairs, holding her breath for a moment, trying to hear if someone was moving upstairs. As Lucia heard nothing she turned to the stove, lighting the gas.

Caf was her number one priority in the morning, without the bitter liquid she couldn't function.

As the hot, dark liquid steamed gently Lucia fished for her favourite cup. She heard the sound of bare feet on the stairs, the wood creaking slightly under the use.

"Do you share the Caf?" One of her houseguests asked.

Lucia turned around and watched Fives walk through the dimly lit floor in a smooth gait that told her he had let her hear him come down.

He seemed to have gone through the wardrobe in his and Jesse's room as he wore a new shirt. It didn't fit him quite right, it was a bit tight around the shoulders, too loose in the waist, typical clothing that you borrowed.

She swallowed, trying to breathe around the lump in her throat and turned away.

Lucia told herself that she had told him to look for what he needed.

"Sure" Lucia answered and motioned towards the cups.

"I thought about fruit and yoghurt for breakfast, some cream if you can stomach it."

He nodded, "Thank you for having us and," he paused, watching her dig through her fridge, "thank you for not telling on us, yesterday. May I ask why?"

Lucia paused, brushed her hair behind an ear and sighed.

"I will tell you when I find out. I am not part of a rescue or underground organisation if you thought that."

Fives took a tentative sip of her caf and licked his lips; it was a dark bitter sludge; just how a trooper liked it.

"I have to admit, it crossed my mind."

Lucia closed the fridge with her foot. She deposited the dairy and fruit an the counter and watched the clone.

He leaned at the counter and he looked so out of place in her kitchen in his faded and dirty shirt that it hurt.

"What now?" Lucia asked, more to thin air than expecting an answer.

"I guess Jesse and I should stay in here and you should keep to your normal rhythm."

Five took another sip of the caf and rubbed his thumb over the rim of his mug.

He watched her, rummaging through the cupboards, pulling out tubers and vegetables.

Fives tilted his head, couldn't help to compare her to the other females he had met. She was a good deal taller than the commander had been, although in total less curvy.

There was something solid about her Fives decided. She didn't move with Ahsoka's grace, far from it, he admitted to himself, but the long work hours in the shop had given her strength.

"Any big parties we could expect? Cleaning lady? Besides that I can cook, at least a few meals."

Lucia watched him, eyes big and startled she had not expected an answer.

"No cleaning lady, I live alone for now. You are welcome to anything on the shelves, would be nice if you leave a portion for me as well."

Fives nodded and grabbed a golden fruit off the counter, started to peal it and cut it.

"Then while you work I will feed Jesse and think about some ways to get us two off planet."

His host nodded and grabbed another cup of caf. With a ration bar in hand she made her way over to the garage.

"You seem to me like you know what you are taling about. How come?"

She asked.

Fives chuckled, nearly inhaling his caf.

"I am an ARC." He answered and earned only a raised eyebrow in return.

"You must really live far away of anything interesting." He said. Lucia pointed towards the door.

"Did you notice the mechanical doors and locks?" She asked, Fives paused for a moment, but caught the twinkling in her eyes. She was joking.

This time he did laugh out loud.

"Saying in the GAR was 'give and Arc the order and he will take over a planet', although that, admittedly, went more for the ones who were bred and raised for it, but" he straightened a bit, "I am still pretty fecking good."

Lucia smiled, sensing the pride.

"Well, at least one of us knows what we are doing."

She smiled and for the first time Fives noticed her teeth, slightly stained by yellow, probably from the caf she went through.

"I will try to go shopping in the afternoon and," she paused to take a long swallow of the cooling caf, "I will think if I know someone who would be willing to help."

"Would be good, but as long as the guys are chasing ghosts I would rather stay low. We have time, no hurry."

Fives waved her off, sharp kitchen vibro blade still in hand.

"And If something happens, Jesse and I will not be taget practice for them."

He sent a playful grin over his shoulder, showing all his teeth.

Lucia shuddered as she closed the door of the garage behind her. It was too easy to forget he knew how to wield it, how to wield it for more than cutting fruits.

She flicked on the lights, watching the broken machines in her garage and flung herself into work.

* * *

**A.N.:**

A rather short chapter this time, but I am rather glad I got it out in time.

A bit of a moment to catch their breath, Jesse should get a say in the next chapter. (If he wants to play that is.)

A little pun is hidden in this title, hint hint :)


	9. Brothers

Everything after his brother shot their executioner was blurry to Jesse.

He remembered barely being able to breathe, coughing until his lungs burned, only a warm hand on his back giving comfort in the darkness.

The nights in Marisa were cold and while he was burning up with fever Jesse's teeth chattered. Fives rubbed Jesse's arms, urging him to "get up".

Fives had a bruising grip on Jesse's arm, holding him upright and hauling him along. Jesse just kept going, followed his brothers lead, his urging to 'keep up trooper', fell back into the thoughtless mindset that had gotten them through way too much.

Sometime when his legs felt like the bogy grounds of the swamps they had waded through sometime in another life Jesse's thought meandered. _"Which planet was that on? Nal Hutta?" _

A smile crossed his lips, that had been another story he had heard, ship rumours and tell-tales. _ "No have never been there." _

He was dimly aware of his brother leading them through a maze of small alleys, pushing him forward and forward. They sometimes pressed into the smallest, darkest corners they oucld find, rough sandstone scraping their skin. Jesse held his breath then, waiting for the people to pass, trusting his brother to get them to safety when he didn't know where to go.

Then Fives stopped, bringing Jesse to a staggering hold and they entered the bright household that smelled of warm spices.

He heard a voice, female, high strung, _civvie, nervous _his mind supplied.

He tried to straighten up, but found that anything more than a courteous nod was beyond him.

Then, things went black even while Jesse shouted at his body to keep going, keep standing and tried to hold on to his brother's shoulder.

It didn't matter. He had given it all he could and now his body demanded rest.

Jesse then slept through the night, only waking up partly when Fives poured some overly sweet cough syrup down his throat whenever it wore off.

Sometime in the early afternoon he woke. Jesse blinked, for a moment he only remembered being sick. His fever muddled brain asked _"why the feck is my bunk so soft? And why is med bay this silent?"_

On the other hand, Jesse decided, it didn't really matter. He was a bit chilly, but breathed easier, no longer aching. It was alright for the moment.

Then something moved to his right, cushions shifting, wood creaking and Jesse shot up, arms forward, ready to lunge. His head swam and Jesse felt himself shifting as cool hands touched his shoulder, holding him.

Someone chuckled. "Easy vod, breathe."

Jesse closed his eyes, swallowed rising acid down and gritted his teeth, waiting for the unwelcome weakness to leave.

He gripped Five's arm. "Safe?"

He asked, blinking slowly while looking around, scanning the room. Jesse had lived his life in barracks, designed to cram as many men as possible into the smallest space. For him and his brothers privacy or even belongings, real ones, not the ones from the GAR, had been pure luxury.

But they had been safe, the barracks were the only home they had and at times it had been a damn good one.

This room looked… "This is unused, abandoned even. Good choice Fives."

His brother smiled, white teeth flashed in the dim light that crept through the closed curtains.

"Good choice by our host."

He helped Jesse shuffle backwards and packed a pillow behind his brother's back.

"I suppose they will continue looking for a while, besides, as long as we don't have a way off of this planet, this is the best place for both of us."

Jesse nodded in agreement and accepted a cup of juice his brother handed him. He drank it slowly, savouring the sweet taste.

Fives watched him and pressed a bowl into his hands. Jesse dug in the cold meal, faintly remembering the taste from last night.

The food raised his spirit, the sweetness reminding him of better times.

Jesse looked up from his meal and studied Fives posture. His brother was leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees. He was tired, hopeful, but exhausted.

Jesse decided his brother needed some positive words.

"We are troopers of the GAR; we got through a lot worse. Getting of this thing when things have calmed down will be easier than a patrol on Coruscant."

Fives nodded, grinned then. "You mean a trooper and an ARC."

Jesse huffed and smacked Fives in the arm, nearly sending him off the bed. He Gripped the headboard of the bed, usual fluidity of his movement just gone.

The ARC's face was drawn; Jesse saw the bags underneath his brother's eyes.

"Need to get sleep." He croaked, shifting to the left of the large bed. "Get rest vod, I take watch."

Fives sighed and stretched out next to Jesse.

That he surrendered watch with no further argument spoke volumes to about his brother's state to Jesse.

Fives was in a lot better shape than he was, but prison, work and hunger had worn the ARC down.

Jesse smiled. It was a rather tight fit, but coldness had made them huddle closer before.

Here and now it was comforting to know his brother close and safe. Jesse felt good, strangely light to be able to really do something in return after all the weeks Fives had watched out for him, distracting guards and picking up his slack.

So he kept his eyes on the door and his ears on the street below.

Only once he allowed himself to look at his brother on his left, the food and medicine on the nightstand to his right, and smiled.

For now, they were safe, could rest and recover. They would get out of this, he vowed himself.

* * *

Downstairs Lucia stood before her ex's desk, thought of the clones upstairs. She remembered the kind, but oh so tired, brown eyes of the young man she had met this morning in the kitchen.

Lucia knew Carth had known many people. She remembered how it had changed him.

"I tell you Lucia." He had always begun, coming back from his tour through cantinas and smaller towns. He was reeking of drinks and smoke, but was always sober.

"The last harvests were bad, people here don't know us and they don't have credits to spare. I am just opening contacts:"

"I know Carth." She would accept, knowing that his way with people got them the repair jobs they so desperately needed. Moving here had been a risk, they knew it wouldn't be easy to set foot here.

Then, he had gone out longer, still taking half of the work, work that he organized, but the people, his talks…

She hadn't wanted to know, really hadn't wanted to.

"We are so far away from all of that." She had always said, desperate to return to her old routine.

"Why do you care? It will never really come here anyway." Lucia repeated, again and again, preferring the gossip at the market, just talking to their neighbours over the things he told her.

Carth wanted so desperately to make her listen.

"How can you say that? If only you would be willing to listen. There is so much wrong. There are millions out there, millions I tell you, just bred to fight our wars. They have nothing Lucia, absolutely nothing." He shook his head, pushing his hands into his pockets, raised his head and met her eyes.

"I wish that was the worst the Republic does."

Lucia shrugged her shoulders, absently cleaning a wrench to give her hands something to do.

"Well, we can't really do anything about it, now can we? Just, let's settle down. Things are looking up here. The next harvest will be good, people like us here. We are getting more jobs right from here, right now."

He, stopped arguing, just sighed. "There will be a day where you can't say that anymore Lucia. There will be a day when you must make a choice. I just hope my contacts will be useful that day."

Lucia found it hard to return her thoughts to the current day. She was holding onto Carth's office chair, thought she could smell his aftershave clinging to the fabric and couldn't bring herself to open the drawers.

Fives and Jesse still had a way to go until they could leave. They needed rest and food.

Lucia was glad she had found an excuse to put of going through Carth's belongings.

She grabbed a rucksack and her purse, shortly contemplating to tell Fives, but then she remembered the bags under his eyes, the drawn lines around his eyes. Both he and Jesse should be sleeping; she didn't want to wake them up.

Stepping outside into the blinding sunlight made Lucia stopped for a moment. She usually shopped at the Market, but that was on the fifth day of the week, it was the third now.

"No choice but to go to the store today. Darn it, all set prices there. I'll miss the haggling with Martha at the meat vendor."

* * *

**A.N.:  
**

I have to say, I was almost a bit overwhelmed with the responses for that last chapter.

It was just meant as a bit of a breather, get all emotions settled before the tension rises again. I only wanted to place the characters so that their later interaction makes sense and was nervous that you would find it a bit dull... and then these came awesome, great responses.

Really made my day, thank you :)

So, in this one there is Jesse, all positive and just what Fives needed.

Also, I wanted to put the last bit into the next chapter, but decided to put it in here so that the plot would move at least a little bit forward.

One more thing, there is a refference to a bit of starwars lore hidden in here, free internet chocolate cookies if you catch it. (hint: a game)


	10. starting

Lucia stood in front of the refrigerator, nervously chewing on her lip, trying to settle on one brand of blue milk. She was a bit overwhelmed, usually just filling her can with the fresh milk from Cheko at the market.

A jovial voice startled her.

"Good day Lucia, I don't see you here often," Kera tilted her head sideways a bit, considering, "actually, I don't see you here ever."

Lucia shrugged her shoulders, smiling awkwardly.

"I just needed a few things." She could feel her cheeks heating up already; she had always been awful at lying.

Her friend nodded, "well, that seems an awful lot of things considering..." she trailed off, waiting for Lucia's reaction.

The mechanic grimaced, trying to come up with something and cursing herself for not talking this over with Fives beforehand.

'_Somehow I think he would have known an answer for me.'_

No going back, she had to wing it.

"I just felt like shopping for a bit." Lucia tried to joke, shifting the heavy basket in her sweaty hand.

"This tells you not to go out in an empty stomach."

She continued, swiping her palms on her trousers. "If I don't use everything up I will just freeze it, for some late night meal, you know me, always staying up late"

Kera nodded, stepping aside to let Lucia through as she headed for the checkout.

"Of course, by the way, there was talk about some troops going through your house. Are you sure you don't want to move in with me?"

Lucia stopped, back to her old friend, closing her eyes for a moment. It would be so easy, just say yes, get out of range and spill, make it seem like the clones forced her hand and get back to her old routine.

All would normal, but then her old friend's hand settled on her shoulder and Lucia straightened.

A pair of caramel colored eyes appearing in her memory, face drawn and desperate. She the men's deep, raspy coughs, his brothers pleading him to stay awake. Lucia's mouth opened and she spoke without thinking.

"I am sure. Thank you, but I will weather this alone. It was a misunderstanding. That is all."

Lucia twisted away from under her friend's hand and gave her a relaxed smile, avoiding Kera's eyes. She headed for the cashier, forcing herself to walk slow and appear carefree.

Kera let her go, gaze lingering on the filled basket in Lucia's hand and shook her head.

She called after her, "do not forget the barbecue, it's going to be tomorrow."

Lucia stopped and, turning slightly, answered, "sure thing, thanks for the invitation again. Call me when you know for sure?"

"Of course my dearest."

Kera continued to look after Lucia and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She worried, "Not even a word about the harvest or anyone else. This is not like you Lucia."

* * *

It was not too long after Five's breaths had evened out that Jesse heard a scraping at the wood of the cupboard.

He sat up, reaching for his brother's shoulder when a young woman climbed through the small space. Jesse relaxed marginally as she smiled at him, crossing the space between the door and the bed with light steps.

"Our host, I presume?" He asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

She nodded and sat down the tablet she was carrying. His host was probably pretty Jesse guessed, not that he had met many females of any race, but he liked her.

She looked different than the Twileks in the glossy magazines his brothers hung up in the barracks, skin slightly oily from the day and her calloused hands carried various small scars from the works in the shop, but Jesse thought that there was something nice, something friendly and open about her.

"Indeed, I am glad to see you are up." She answered; pouring tea into two well used mugs. "How are you and Fives?"

She looked at him, really at him, seemingly studying his appearance to judge how well he had rested.

Jesse nodded and whispered. "I am a better Ma'am. Thank you." He nodded towards Fives, who was still breathing evenly, a testimony towards how exhausted he had been. "My brother is resting."

She nodded and pressed a mug, filled to the brim with gently steaming liquid, into his hands.

"Drink up. Cotrolla juice with lots of syrup, after a family receipt."

Jesse took a sip, not wanting to appear rude. When the sweet, fruity tea filled his mouth closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the taste.

Lucia exhaled softly, trying to suppress a laugh at his innocent joy. "I hope you like sweet things; I fear I put a bit too much syrup in it, I just have a very sweet tooth."

Jesse smiled, sipping eagerly from the warm mug between his hands.

"It is just perfect, thank you Ma'am."

"Just Lucia please." She said lightly while he leaned over and nudged Fives, not wanting him to miss out on the hot tea.

His brother was awake instantly, gripping Jesse's thin wrist. Jesse held very still, carefully calling brother's name.

"Relax Fives. We are safe, we made it."

The ARC blinked and let go of the trooper. "Report."

Jesse motion towards Lucia. "Nothing of importance. Our host brought us some Controlla juice. It's nice, hot and sweet."

Fives smiled and reached for the mug Lucia handed him. "Thank you. Do you have?"

She seemed flustered for a moment, but recovered her equilibrium quickly.

"Er... yes, I went shopping, probably shouldn't do that again, one of my neighbors took notice, also, I think I have a way for you two to get off planet."

Jesse inhaled in surprise and was shaken with a coughing fit. It tore in his chest, making his eyes water with pain.

Fives put aside his mug and reached for the bottle on the nightstand. He poured another dose of the coughing syrup.

Lucia gently rubbed Jesse's back, waiting for the fit to pass.

"How long has it been since you gave him the last dose of fever suppressants? How about the antibiotics?"

She inquired over the sound of Jesse's heavy, raspy coughs.

Fives pushed the syrup at Jesse, who swallowed it gladly in between two coughs.

"It must have been sometime after I brought the meal up yesterday."

The Arc answered while keeping a careful eye on his brother. He held Jesse by his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lucia counted some things, lips moving silently. She then measured out another dose of the pills, giving them to Jesse.

"Take them with a bit of the Controlla juice." She kept her hand on his back, moving it in slow circles over the damp cloth.

Jesse held still as he swallowed the medicine and leaned slightly into the touch, enjoying it.

"What way? Is it safe?" Fives, knowing that Jesse was taken care of, leaned forward, eager to act.

Lucia shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Actually I don't have it yet." She admitted.

Fives leaned back and rubbed a hand over his sleep gritty eyes. "This is why I dislike working with civilians, no good Intel."

"But I am sure we can find a way that is not controlled by the Imperium." She added quickly, eager to go on, but still so uncertain, so different and so far away from all the regulations, procedures and brotherhood of the GAR.

Fives laughed bitterly, seeing their way off the planet disappear already. "You sound awful sure about that. So far, you haven't made the impression on me that you know too much about this business."

He ran a hand over his leg, Jesse was sure his muscles ached from the long hours of grueling work as his did too.

Lucia straightened; a faint blush entered her tanned cheeks. A defiant note was in her voice as she spoke up.

"Well I don't. You are right and I never wanted this either, so sorry for not being up to the standard you are used to."

Jesse looked over to Fives who blinked, half amused, half astonished at the quick outburst.

Lucia bit her lip and sunk forward a bit, seemingly embarrassed about the outburst.

"Sorry…" She hid her hands in her lap, wringing them more calmly.

Fives shook his head and spoke up, trying to establish eye contact, make up for his words.

"I should apologize Lucia. You are far out of your comfort zone and doing everything you can to help us." He leaned over Jesse and gave her knee a short pat.

"Thank you for helping us, go on."

Jesse smiled, wiping his mouth. He knew Fives would have made a good sergeant, even if only in good time. He still overstepped his boundaries at times, but his brother would have been good at leading a squad, at watching out for his brothers.

Lucia rubbed her hands together and after a deep breath continued talking.

"I may not have much of a clue, but my fiancée surely had. He, long story, very long story, short, did a lot of things in not-so clean circles. He told me so often that the Republic was not as brightly colored as I thought. I didn't want to listen, beseeched him to stop meeting with these people."

Lucia sighed and leaned forward, burying her face in her hands. As she continued talking her voice was muffled by her hands.

"In the end I felt he had too many secrets from me. I didn't know how much he kept from me and he wouldn't say anything if I didn't commit to whatever was happening. That I wanted to continue our lives drove us apart ."

Jesse felt Fives shift, growing impatient. He laid a hand on his brother's leg, stilling his movement.

"Udesii vod, let her talk." He whispered.

"He left in the end, but not without leaving quite a bunch of flimsi."

She sat up again. Jesse saw her eyes were growing red and puffy, but chose not to comment on it.

"He said before he left that if I ever felt like knowing more than what the officials say I should look through them. Should I ever be in trouble, or should I want to know the truth, I would find answers there."

Jesse adjusted the pillow behind his back, fluffing it a bit before settling down again.

"That sounds promising. Are you going to bring the files up?"

Already he felt the train being awake put on his sick body. His eyes had started to itch with tiredness. They were dry and he lifted a hand to rub them. As he yawned, jaws popping, Fives pulled the pillow away under him and pushed Jesse backwards.

"You vod, are going to rest" He pulled up the blankets and smoothed them down, emphasising the _rest, _"while Lucia brings the files up."

He nodded at her. "If you would that is. That way you can continued working at your machines while look for something to help us."

Lucia hesitated only for a moment before standing up.

"I don't have too much to do. I can help you now and do the rest later."

Fives nodded, stretched and got out of bed stiffly.

"That sounds good, should do you have a fresher?"

Lucia blinked, then moved her head towards the door and started to pick up the dirty dishes.

"Sure, it's left hand side of my bathroom. I will just clean this up, and then bring the folders upstairs."

She turned towards Jesse, who was already half slumbering already. Lucia laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, speaking to him softly-

"You need something Jesse?"

He cracked an eye open, sleepily shaking his head. "I'm fine Ma'am, might take a stint in the fresher," a huge yawn threat made him pause, "but later, thanks." And he fell right back asleep.

* * *

**A.n.:**

Hi there everybody, sorry for the wait, but here the next chapter is and it even gets the plot moving a bit :)

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, it is great to hear what you like and what I can improve.


	11. trail

Fives stretched out in the fresher, enjoying the hot water immensely.

The room was clean and roomy, the water pressure high, all in all Fives decided that it was light-years better than the freshers in the barracks, the only thing he noticed was that the temperature didn't turn quite scalding enough for his taste.

The Arc put the hands against the walls and leaned his head forward, letting the steaming liquid run over his back, enjoying the moment to breathe through and contemplate further actions.

Taking a moment he ran a hand over his chin, feeling the stubble there and grimaced. Although he had sported a small goatee for a while all the wildly growing hair was something he didn't feel quite comfortable with.

"I wonder if Carth left some razors behind."

A short search in the cupboard,_ 'Lucia has said to help myself'_, did unearth a small shaving kit under a small mountain of female products.

Fives resisted the urge to straighten the unorganized mess and got to work.

A short minutes later he slipped back through the cupboard, careful to not disturb the closed curtains before the window in the hallway, and smiled at Lucia who had brought up several arms full of flimsi.

She had strewn them all across the floor and was currently busy sorting them into various piles.

"Planning on finding anything here?"

He asked while searching for a way through the minefield of documents without setting of a landslide. Finally Fives just shoved a few piles to the side and settled down cross-legged.

Lucia frowned and leaned over to re-arrange the flimsi.

"Actually," she started, brushing her hair behind an ear, "I am trying to give us a chronological overview of Carth's activities. I always think clearer when I have everything in sight, otherwise I just skip things. I need them right here," she waved her hand across the floor, "right in front of me."

She launched into a explaining the system.

"Timeline begins by the door. I have put blank sheets between the different labels he used in his folders. They are a bit of a mix up time-wise so I though I should straighten that up first." Lucia looked up shortly, nodding towards Fives, giving him a small smile.

"I haven't looked at anything yet, just trying to get an overview about what is there."

Fives smile became a grin. "Don't listen to everything I say too closely. My brothers and I tend to be a bit abrasive with each other."

He picked up a stack of flimsi and thumbed through it.

"Usually when planning an assault we stack the Intel on the wall, or screens when we have. Human minds just works better that way."

He gave her shoulder a heavy pat. It was time to get a bit more comfortable with her, when they wanted for this to go right Fives needed to trust her and her to trust him. "So good thinking there. Your fiancée is as good a start, although all we need is a ship and someone willing to close and turn a blind eye towards us."

"Sure, thanks, if you would start over there that would be great. I will finish putting these things into an order." She paused shortly, looking for something on the flimsi.

"I never realised how much Carth did, must have never really looked…" Lucia nodded absentmindedly and started chewing on a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Fives grimaced and resisted the urge to comment, instead burying himself in the first flimsi pile, letting Lucia do the sorting.

It was tedious work, going through all the flimsi, trying to figure out what Carth had done for whom, trying to wrap his head around weather short, hand-written notes could mean something more in between the lines.

Soon Five's legs started to ache and he shifted into a different position, then another.

Then Jesse woke up and made his way towards the fresher, only to come back and collapse face-down on the bed, snoring before he could pull the blanket up.

Fives stood up, stretching tired legs, and gently bullied his brother into another dose of expectorant and fever-reducers.

"When's lunch?" Was the only question of his brother, half muffled by the pillow and Fives ruffled his damp hair affectionately.

Lucia laughed quietly, standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

"Soon" she answered. "I am about starving and I am sure you don't feel different."

Fives pulled the blankets up over Jesse's shoulders and sat back down, grabbing another stack of flimsi.

"I am going to continue this Lucia, you go ahead and do what you have to, should probably open the shop as well, we don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Oh by the stars! Yes, I almost forgot about that, I have o finish the tractor as well." Lucia jumped up and sprinted for the door, be back soon." She said before re-arranging the floor boards.

Fives could hear her hurrying down the wooden stairs and smile to himself.

A stack of flimsi caught his eye. It was labelled 'Cantina' and nothing more.

"Unusual header for a mechanic." He muttered and looked for others during different months.

Lucia brought two bowls of soup and some creamy- blue milk fruit desert. Jesse offered her some, but she declined, claiming "it's just too sweet for me, got to watch my figure."

The clones didn't know what she meant, for them it was just about right, actually it could have used some more sweetness, but were more than happy to devour the meal on their own.

While Lucia went back downstairs to do her work Jesse tried to help.

He grabbed some flimsi, settling back down on the bed and started scanning the documents. Fives dug through the stacks steadily, looking for more unusual labels. He found what he was looking for and as he looked up to present his first find Jesse was vast asleep. His head had sunk backwards and he was drooling slightly, papers nearly falling out of his limp hand.

Fives chuckled, and marked the small notice, then grabbed for the next pack of sheets.

The rest of the day passed quickly. When in the evening their host brought up dinner the Arc had found a rather satisfying trail.

While Lucia woke up Jesse for the stew Fives lined up the evidence he had found in a neat row on the carpet.

"They are only appearing sporadic and in-between, no regular contact. All of it is done on very, sometimes extremely short notice and almost all of it under the hand."

Lucia took a pace f flimsi out of his hand, shaking her head.

"Right, I remember this one, astro-droid, weird marks, Carth swore to the force that it was just blast damage, but it just looked… plain weird."

Jesse looked over her shoulder. "Blast damage all right, more like blaster. How could you miss that?"

Lucia snipped the sheet against his nose.

"I was stupid alright? He did the taxes and we each filed the paperwork for the jobs we did. I… when Carth said he had done it correctly, I trusted him to have done it right and not omit anything."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Jesse settled a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Lucia reached up and put her calloused fingers on top of his, squeezing back gently. She continued a bit calmer, tears threatening to choke her.

"It is amazing really how much I didn't want to know. I know he thought he did right, I want to kick him for it."

"Then do." Fives supplied absentmindedly, studying some date on his sheets, "I could show you how."

"The worst part is, now that I am in the middle of this mess, I know why he did it, I realise I am not nearly as mad as I should be."

Giving Jesse's hand a final rub Lucia reached up to brush her tears away.

"Actually, I still love him."

Jesse pulled back reluctantly, he had liked the contact.

Fives finally looked up, his eyes shining triumphantly. Jesse smiled, liking the look of the old Fives, confident, capable and fully in his element.

"Best thing is that I have comlink, different handwriting than yours or Carth's."

He held up a small note, looking as if it had been torn out of a bigger sheet. "Besides all evidence that there was something 'special' about this client there is this."

"Gar ganar ner burcyan," Jesse read slowly shaking his head. He looked expectantly at Fives. "Your mando was always better than mine. Good news I guess?"

Fives grinned wildly, showing off his strong, white teeth. "Extremely good news. "This says Carth has this guy's friendship, trust if you stretch the meaning. Good a start as any."

Lucia nodded. She looked at the two clones, Fives wildly grinning, Jesse tire, but hopeful. "Alright, erm… so what now?"

"Easy, you call" Fives said, making her flinch.

"Who, me? But isn't it you?"

Fives snorted, ridiculously happy to have found a way out. He had met two or three Mando's during ARC training and had started to trust them greatly.

"Of course you. You know Carth, it turns out we would rather not trust him we will make up something you can tell me."

He leaned forward, slinging an arm across Lucia's shoulders and pulled her closer, his forehead nearly touching hers.

"We will be right beside you, just outside the screen, we will do that right."

He felt her take a shuddering breath and then she swallowed back the panicked tears that had threatened to erupt and straightened up.

"Alright, so, what should I say, when should I call?"

Five mustered her, hair in disarray and oily, dark rings under her eyes.

"Tomorrow." He decided.

"You are tired and worn out from the day. We can talk about the logistics tonight and then call him or her tomorrow."

It was some hours later that Lucia filled up the oil on the tractor. A light knock sounded behind her.

Fives leaned in the doorway, stroking his goatee. He smiled and gestured at her work bank.

"There is a little something I would like to make for tomorrow, mind if I help myself to some things?"

"Sure, if you show me what you do." Lucia checked the oil for the last time. She than closed the hood with a loud clank and leaned against the metal, watching house guest root through her containers.

"Something specific you are looking for?"

"Found most things already." Five's voice sounded muffled, he was buried up to his shoulders in a locker. "Do you have some spartial-loops?"

Lucia raised an eyebrow. "Spartials? None that are loose, but there are some capacitors that we could plunder."

Pushing away from the tractor she walked to the back of the garage. Lucia grabbed a wrench, knelt down and started dismantling the machines. "How many do you need?"

The Arc had deposited three- and two-split wires, power cells and various electronics on the workbench.

"Two or three should be alright. I don't need much." He sorted through her toolbox and selected the smallest screwdriver he could find. "Why do you want to know to make this?"

Lucia let out small grunt as the last screw came loose. She reached into the capacitor and started disconnecting the loops.

"Well, if you are making it I guess you it is useful, judging the situation I maneuvered myself in I should start learning stuff."

Behind her there was a half stifled laugh.

Fives had put both hands on the wooden workbench, head down and chuckled.

"What?" Lucia snapped over her shoulder, both hands in the wires.

"Sorry, it's just, you are so meek and now this?" He shook his head and grinned.

Lucia grimaced, bit her lip lightly and nodded.

Fives straightened up, catching his equilibrium.

"The change just caught me by surprise. Well, this is going to be a scrambler. We don't know who we will be calling tomorrow and although I have a good gut-feeling, I would rather be safe than sorry."

Standing up Lucia huffed. She strode over to the workbench and deposited the spartials next to the two-split wires. Then she hoisted herself up on the workbench, looking over Five's handy-work.

"Well, you and this entire fiasco caught me off-foot. Carth didn't fall in love with me because I stumbled over my words." Lucia gave him an honest smile, albeit a shaky one.

"I had time to breathe but more importantly, we have a plan."

She hoped down again, unable to stay still, and handed Fives her small welder. He raised an eyebrow at her knowing what he needed back and nodded appreciatively. Lucia continued.

"You know, I hate new situations with a fecking passion and yes, when I don't know the ropes I mess up, but now, well, as I said," She leaned at the workbench, "we have a plan. That gives me something to hold on to."

Fives nodded, understanding. "I get that. My," he took a deep breath, than continued. "My brother by choice, Echo, he was always by the books, needed a plan. It took him a long time to learn that sometimes you just have to wing it."

Fives dabbed a bit of soldering flux on the metal and lit the welder. He chuckled, a sad smile resonating in his eyes at the memories of his brother.

"I swear; he would have a plan for everything. In the most absurd missions I expected him to just whip out a flow chart."

Lucia echoed his smile. "He sounds like someone I would have liked a lot."

She lend over to the side, avoiding the flame and watched his actions.

A short lull in the conversation fell over them, then Fives started talking, describing his actions calmly. As the scrambler was finished he deposited the machine in a safe corner of the workbench, wiped of his palms and turned towards her.

"So, talking about plans, what have you for tomorrow?"

Lucia bit her lip, instantly wringing her palms, well…"

"No." Fives shook his head. He crossed the space between them in one big step. He pulled her hands apart, pushed her chin up with one hand and her shoulders back.

"No hunching forward, no well, uhm or others. Deep breath, shoulders back and think about what you say." He focused on her and was satisfied to find her staring right back at him.

'_Bit too focused, but a change.'_

He nodded, gave her space, and motion for Lucia to continue. "Alright, so try again."

Lucia took a deep breath, pushed her shoulders backwards and closed her eyes, focusing on her voice.

"First I am just going to ask him about Carth how he got to know him etc. You and Echo are not in the camera. Depending on how he reacts, and what you say, I am going to tell him about you."

Fives nodded appreciatively.

"Not too bad, first, audio contact only. Echo and I will stay nearby to listen in, you are right about that. Now, try not to tell him about us first thing. First thing tell him, or her, that you need something confidential off planet off the records. Now, let's go over that wording…"

* * *

**A.N.:**

So, here is the next chapter, thank you so much for all the great messages, hearing what you think truly makes my day.

Good news and bad news, I am starting to see the end of the tunnel here!

Good, because I love finishing a story, bad because, well I am close to finishing a story and the journey with all of you is just so much fun I don't really want it to end...

Well there are a couple more chapters to go, hope you like them!


	12. relief and worries

After a night of solid sleep the three of them crowded around Lucia's com console first thing in the morning.

He fingers were slick with sweat as she powered up the console. Fives reached over and petted her leg. He and Jesse were seated on either side of her, just outside of the camera's focus, their knees nearly touching.

Jesse was to her left, window to the next alley behind his back.

He had lightly complained about it, "Feck, what if someone starts taking shots at us? Sure, just keep me between the danger and you!"

But it was clearly more to take Lucia's mind of things than out of real protest, hos eyes twinkling with barely hidden mirth. The curtains were closed tightly as they were in the whole house.

"Quite alright Lucia, just follow the plan and remember, only turn on the vid-link after we are sure it is clear."

She nodded and started pressing the numbers with unsteady fingers.

The dialling tone sounded, once, twice, Lucia relaxed slightly at the prospect of the mando not picking up, but then the line was clear.

"Well, what do you want?" A voice sounded, it held a metal tint, was echoing slightly.

'_Enclosed space,'_ Fives thought, _'judging from the background noise, perhaps a ship.' _

„I said: What do you want? I am on a schedule. "

Lucia drew a deep breath, then sat up straight and closed her eyes, just concentrating on keeping her voice level.

"Do you know someone called Carth?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat.

There was a short pause, and then the men cleared his throat.

"Why? Who are you? Sound pretty young there."

Lucia looked towards Fives, searching for help. He moved his jaw, ground his teeth against each other, nodded, and mouthed: "looking for him."

"Yes, I am looking for him." There was silence and Lucia blurted out. "He is my fiancé. We split up."

Fives' head sank forward. He rubbed his forehead, _'too much information' _but when he noticed Lucia's worried eyes he managed a forced smile.

He had tried to press as much training into her as possible last night, but had not accounted for tis reaction of hers _'what is done is done'._

White noise sounded from the speakers, then the mandalorian spoke up.

"Must be Lucia then, Carth spoke about you a few times, said I should lend you a hand when I can. Turn on the vid so I can see you."

Five's grimace turned into a smile, he made a quick hand signal. Lucia hesitated, shaking her head in confusion, mouthed, 'what?', but their contact spoke up urgently.

"Turn on the vid I said. Is the connection that bad or are you hard of hearing? He showed me a pic of you , so I want to confirm it's you before I repay the times he saved my shebs."

The men barked through the speakers. Lucia leaned forward, flipped a switch and a grainy screen came to life. She sat up straight, trying to remember what Fives had told her the night before.

'If you can't look a person in the eye, look in their direction, eye-level, but not directly at them . Most people will take that alright, but don't look down.' He had said, stressing the last part very hard.

The men looking back at her was in his mid-forties, hair cut close to his scalp. He scrutinized her shortly, and then grinned, showing straight, with teeth. The skin yround his eyes had the thin lines you got from smiling and laughing a lot.

Lucia noticed a chip at his upper front teeth. There was something fatherly about him, although Lucia thought she would not feel that way if he didn't know Carth. She rubbed her palms over her trousers, wanting to get her fingers dry, tried not to fidget too much.

"Yep, splitting image. Right down to the nervous hands. What can I do adika? Carth is asking for you often."

Her head shot up, a smile spreading over her face involuntarily. "He is?" Lucia paused, shaking her head and sank back into her seat. "Why?" She asked, not too sure how she should feel about the news.

The mandalorian watched her like a hawk. "Because the dicut won't even look at another woman and is madly in love with you. Now, to business. I don't have all day. You want to him?"

Lucia shook her head then realized her mistake, looking at Fives beside the cam. He nodded immediately, waving her forward.

She turned towards the screen, licking her lips. "Yes, I want to know how he is, but first I need your help."

Jesse and Fives were busy waving their fingers in forms that made Lucia's fingers hurt just looking at them. They were deep in conversation and she didn't dare interrupt them.

"Get it on with girl." Fingers drummed on the head board.

"I need you to help me get something off planet."

The mandalorian raised an eyebrow. "Well, you are lucky. I am in the system, can be there this afternoon, but there are easier ways. Why me?"

Lucia changed a look with Fives and Jesse, both nodded and stood up, moving behind her.

Jesse led a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Lucia relaxed at their presence behind her, feeling strangely comforted by the change in position alone. She motioned at the screen and continued.

"Well, you see, the Imperium can't know about that."

The Mando stared at her, blinked, and took his boots of the console. "Fecking good reason you have there, now shut this link off, sending you the coordinates when I have them. Hope you took precautions with this."

The last sentence was more a statement than a question, but Fives answered anyway, nodding. "Simple scrambler Sir, nothing complicated, but should be good as long as no one is actively tracking the signal."

"Good, I will be there before noon." The call was ended.

Lucia sank back and gave both clones a tired grin. Her hands were shaking while her adrenaline wore off. She let out a whoop of joy and jump up. The young woman kicked the chair away and threw an arm over Jesse's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Come on Fives!" She laughed, waving him to her. He stepped closer and she grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him close too.

"Made it," she laughed, burrying her face in Jesse's bony shoulder, "only a bit more."

Jesse enjoyed her enthusiastic hug, before detangling himself from her grasp.

"All good, but how to get t the meeting point? We will need transport"

He watched a bright smile spread over Lucia's face. "Fives had an idea last night. We will take my speeder and its trailer."

She smiled; giving Five a last squeeze before letting him go, using her freed arm to gesture towards the shop.

"It will be a bit of a tight fit, but it should work."

Jesse nodded, and then scrutinized her. "No offence," he started, choosing his words carefully, "but my travel experiences with Jedi air have never been too good. You aren't a Jedi, but still, how is your driving?"

Lucia laughed. "Jedi air? You will have to tell me how that term was coined. As to my driving…" She flipped her hair back, giddy with excitement. "I am pretty good if I may say so, Carth and I used to race in our free time. No one knows the small alleys of this town better than we do."

She hesitated, biting her lip as her radiant smile vanished. "Well, we did."

Jesse reached out and ruffled a heavy hand through her head. "Hey, everything will be alright."

A court nod was his answer. Lucia leaned into the touch, allowed him to draw her into a one-armed hug.

She whispered: "I just don't know how to feel about him."

A short electronic sound alerted them to a new message. Text only, it read the meeting place and code word.

Fives smiled triumphantly and cracked his knuckles, eager to get going.

"Then don't, let this sink in and deal with it when you can." He added, than he switched the monitor to the map of the local area.

"You know the area? Then tell us the ways you would take."

* * *

Hours later, the sun was already way past the zenith, Kera let out a deep sigh.

Surrounded by friends and family, their barbecue was in full swing, the meat was tender, the ale dark and full of flavor, but none of that could lift her mood.

Orin slapped her on the shoulder, slightly unsteady on his feet.

"Why so gloomy my dear?" He asked, pressed a piece of bread filled with hot rind into her hands. "Enjoy yourself! It' a beautiful day."

Kera gave him a dutiful smile, but couldn't quite enjoy the meat, flavored with her husband's family rub.

"It is just, Lucia promised me she would be here, usually she would have been here first thing in the morning, helping me set everything up, making her sauce, she swears it isn't the same when it isn't fresh, made right before serving."

Olin sobered for a moment, taking in her breathless rant.

"Give her a bit more time, if she doesn't show up until this evening, we can still visit her."

Kera shook her head, "I don't know, I think I will go to the Garrison."

"What?" Orin exclaimed, stepping away from her. "Why would you do that?"

"Why? Why not? They told us the prisoners escaped, to report everything. They have not found a lead yet."

She put the meat aside, setting it on an empty plate, started to wander up and down the room. Kera started speaking, wuickly, hurriedly, glad to finally be able to share her worries with another person.

"Just think, they say these, things, could still be within the city. She has been so nervous lately, keeps her windows shut, doesn't go to the market, stopped haggling with customers. For feck's sake, how often have you seen her in the shops, she always, always goes to the market, loves haggling."

Kera stopped, threw her hands into the air and stared at Orin.

"Please, please tell me you haven't noticed these things, tell me I am wrong, tell me I am not right for worrying. What if these people are holding her prisoner?"

She rubbed her hands over her shoulders, as if cold despite the mid-day heat. "I am afraid for her." She added, voice almost inaudible.

Orlin avoided her eyes. Shaking his head, then sighed, running a hand over his face.

"No, you are right. Her shop was closed yesterday until noon. That never happens, not even when she was floored with the seca-fever last season. And when I checked on my truck she was strangely eager to get me out of the house, didn't even invite me in for caf."

He glanced at Kera, worry drawing deep lines around his eyes. "You really think going to the Imperium would be the right thing?"

Kera hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, the way she behaves, so nervous, so afraid, she must be threatened. You know her, she would never go against the law, would never hurt another being. When they see she was being threatened, they will surely help her."

* * *

Fives climbed into the trailer, heart pounding. Letting others take the wheel was never something he liked, but at least so far in his life it had always been his brothers doing the driving.

He settled down, pulled his legs close as Jesse squeezed in beside him, rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

"I really don't get how I can be this tired. I have been doing nothing but sleeping since we came here." He grumbled, then coughed lightly, and pressed into the space next to his brother as Lucia pulled the tarmac tight. It became dark around the two of them.

Fives smirked and reached out to ruffle a hand through his brother's hair, but gave up as he bumped against Jesse's side, there just wasn't enough space. So he just nudged Jesse's shoulder. "You need the rest vod." He whispered. "I am just glad you are finally getting it."

Lucia gave the trailer a light pat and whispered to them, "quiet there, I am opening the gate."

The ride was bumpy; often enough Fives grit his teeth. The sides of the trailer must have been recently re-done as the wood was rough. He pulled yet another splinter out of his palm, silently cursing this planet's inability to move with time and just use plasec, as he could feel them slowing down.

He stilled his moment, held his breath. Beside him, Jesse perked up, also being quite.

A deep gravely voice spoke up, Fives breathed a sigh of relief as Lucia answered with the parole, than patted the .

Steps sounded around the trailer and someone flipped the covering off.

In the light of the afternoon sun, a mandalorian grinned down in a dark golden armor. He held out a hand to Jesse and hauled him up to his feet. The men steadied Five's brother as the change of position made Jesse dizzy for a moment, swaying unsteadily on his feet.

Fives climbed out after his brother, checking the area. They were in the hills behind the village, well hidden from sight.

The mercenary's ship was settled next to a water hole, one of the rare lakes in the area, the hatch open and cold ship-light spilling out.

Lucia pulled the cloth back over the trailer, then watched her two house guests. She smiled, but Fives could see the slight hunch in her shoulders, living among men identical to you taught you everything there was to know about body language.

He allowed the Mando to take Jesse's arm, and then turned to Lucia. Fives crossed the space between them and after a moment of consideration, pulled her close. "Thank you." He said, finding it a bit hard to speak all of a sudden.

"I think it best if we made it short, I am sure our friend here has a cover story, but I wouldn't want someone checking on him and seeing you, asking questions."

Lucia nodded, wiped some tears away from her cheeks, "You are right Fives; please watch out for yourself. "

He hadn't noticed that she had started crying, felt strangely bad about it.

She pulled away from him, then walked over to Jesse, gave him a hug too.

"And you too Jesse, take care and get better."

Jesse returned her hug with one arm, the other firmly slung over the Mando's shoulder, for whom Lucia also had a word to say. Her voice was shaking, she couldn't quite establish eye contact, but Fives noticed proudly that she did remember his impromptu lesson from the night before.

She stood up straight, pushed her fiddling hands into her pockets and held her head high.

"You better get these two safe."

The Mando smirked, "What if I don't?" He asked provocingly.

He watched her sputter, all courage gone from her face and body language, before he burst out laughing, slapping his thigh with mirth.

"What a look on your face. You are alright girl, but you need a lot of work."

He calmed a bit, still chuckling he gave her an approving nod. "Of curse I will keep those two safe. My vod has his own bunch of of these lads, was on Kamino. So even if you didn't know Carth I would still help them, they deserve it."

Having no more to say he turned, pulling Jesse with him.

Fives gave Lucia a last nod, watched her wave after Jesse and climb onto her speeder. Despite him urging her on earlier he took the moment to look after her, hoping that the future of all of them would look a bit brighter than it had so far

* * *

**A.N.:**

I know this is outside my update schedule, but this thing just wrote itself and I just couldn't wait to publish it, hope you like it, till next week :)

(Also- no idea how this happenes- but these things keep getting longer and longer :))


	13. escape

"That's it!" Kera pushed the dishes into the cupboard, making them rattle and Owen flinch. She slammed the door shut and flung the towel on the table.

"She has not shown up the entire day. I am calling The Imperial guard, now."

Owen watched her Storm to the console, bit his lip, contemplating if he should stop her or go to Lucia's house and take a look for himself.

He heard Kera dial, then start talking: "Yes,hello? I think I have news about the prisoners…"

He turned on the faucet, only hearing snippets of Kera's voice, "strange behavior, kidnap, hostage….", before he placed the next pot in the sink, splashed loudly while he cleaned.

* * *

Fives went into the ship, shivering slightly in the evening air. He watched as the Mando sat Jesse down at a bench in the cargo hold. He knelt in front of Jesse and ran a scanner across his chest.

Fives drew closer to Jesse, squeezed in next to him, all of a sudden needing the closeness.

He felt Jesse leaning into him, letting Fives take some of his weight. They had run together, once from the army, once from the prison.

Fives head sank to the side, resting on his brother's sweaty hair, felt him running hot with a fever.

"You need more rest." Fives said, hesitant to break the silence. For a while Fives dosed off, than he felt the Mando watching them, gave the man a nod of thanks.

"We owe you. Where are you gonna take us?" In an afterthought he added "Sir." It felt proper.

Fives knew there still was risk, but felt confident he could overwhelm the older Mando together with Jesse, even a sick clone could still pack a good punch. He knew his brother.

The Mando smiled, skin around his eyes showing wrinkles of laugher.

"Call me Kor Lad. I am gonna take you wherever you need to be, but if you two need a bit of time to figure something out, you can hang around."

Kor rose from his kneeling position, rotated a stiff shoulder, "The ship is big enough and it has been sometime since I had a reliable partner. You guys are good. Think About it."

Fives nodded, felt Jesse do the same next to him. His brother started leaning more and more on him, even the journey in the trailer having taken a toll on his recuperating system.

"That would be," Fives broke of and started again, "Thank you Kor, it would give us a starting point, thanks."

The Mando gave a wave over his shoulder, already fiddling with some electronic equipment.

"Thank me when we are off this planet, for now, let's see what the Imps are up two."

Fives straightened, almost dislodging Jesse from the bench. He stood up, careful not to disturb his brother, who was already drifting off to sleep, and made his way over to Kor.

He leaned over the Mando's shoulder, watching him run through the different frequencies.

The ARC gave an appreciative whistle.

"You can crack encrypted frequencies? Nice piece of work."

Kor nodded, grinned. "Yep, this darling cost me a nice sum of credits," he ran a loving hand over the frame,"but it was so worth it."

For the short time silence settled between the two of them, then voices filtered through the speakers, as soon as the Imps started talking, Fives felt the colour drain from his face.

He laid a hand on Kor's pauldron, pressed down.

"Korr, I need; she helped…"

The Mando interrupted. "No worries son, stormie armor in the locker left to your brother's bench, you can take my speeder, just bring it back."

Fives flinched, stared at Kor, "Armor, how?" He shook himself, then stalked over to the locker, started to armor up in record time.

"Doesn't matter, you will tell me later."

"Nothing exciting," Fives shot a scathing look over his shoulder, the Mando raised a hand, "but yes I will. Now run boy."

The ARC slammed the helmet down, briefly smelling the scent of a brother, wondered what had happened to this poor vod, but then he slapped Jesse on the shoulder, "stay vod, only one speeder around, let me take that one," and jumped on the speeder.

A kickstart let the engine roar before Fives rushed down the ramp, hoping he would be faster than the Imps.

An eternity later, heart hammering in his chest, guided by Kor's calm voice in his ear, he arrived.

Fives parked the speed in a back-alley, immensely grateful fort he HUD in the armor, even more grateful for the map it provided.

He turned on the night vision, casting the street into different hues of green. Leaning around the corner to the alley behind Lucia's house he breathed a sigh of relief. All was quiet.

Fives ran across the alley, kept low, well below window-height. He crept up to the window on ground level. His audio crackled to life.

"They are already on the front, be quick, we don't know if they are coming around."

"Roger."

Fives was below the window, cast one last look to the ends of the alley. Then he peered into the window. Infrared revealed one person, so Fives reached up and carefully, holding his breath, cut a circle into the plasec.

He reached through the hole, thanking the stars for this place having mechanical doors.

The window opened soundless and Fives pushed the curtains aside and risked a look through the crack.

He sighed. Lucia was in, she was alone, stirring a cup of steaming liquid at the kitchen counter, back to him.

Fives pushed the window open and jumped through, tore his helmet of.

"Lucia." He barked. "Come, now."

She dropped the cup, twirled around and froze. "Who?"

Five tore of the helmet, showed her his face and slammed it back down. He strode across the room, grabbed her by the arm and dragged towards the window. "No time, come."

A crash sounded , a flash-bang went off. For one moment Five's visor went black, protecting his eyes from the light. Lucia was not so lucky, she wavered. Fives pulled her close. Hi right arm held her, his left the blaster.

A loud yell sounded. "Freeze!" Then: " He got a hostage! Hold fire!"

Had the situation been different Fives would have laughed.

Lucia groaned slightly, tried to move as she recovered.

Here and now he hefted Lucia higher and moved towards the window. He pressed the blaster to her temple, hoping she would play along, hoping they would not shoot, that there was some decency left in the Imperium.

He switched to loudspeaker, then yelled. "Stay back, back I say." Trying to keep an eye on the room Fives hurried backwards. They were good, he had to hand that to them, closing in from all sides. He hit the wall with his back, shuffled sideways and found the window still open. He continued talking to keep the agents busy. "Let me go and I will drop her of somewhere."

Lucia grit here teeth, but didn't fight Fives as he dragged her backwards, being none too gentle as he maneuvered out of the window, very careful to keep her between the GAR and them.

In the alley he let her go, grabbed her by the arm and sprinted.

"We are out, go go go!" He yelled, barely acknowledging Jesse's reply.

Fives threw Lucia on the speeder. He jumped up behind her and kicked it into gear, engines howling.

He reached around her, cussing out loud. The speeder was not made for two, certainly not for the one in the back driving.

Now, life came into her. "Left." She yelled to him; put her hands on the handles. Fives gave control to her, wrapped his arms around her midriff. He hoped she had recovered from the flash enough to see.

"To the southern field, next to the mountain." He told her, then held on as Lucia pushed the speeder to limits he hadn't thought possible in these twists and turns.

The alleys were barely broad enough for the speeder, rough stone scraped at his left knee in one corner. Fives kept up on their progress on street, yelling direction when necessary, trusting Lucia to handle their route.

They escaped the streets, right into a cornfield, crops standing man-high.

Lucia slowed, Fives slapped her on the shoulder. "Keep going, I will steer you if you go off-course."

Just a few heartbeats later, they broke through crop, the Carla waiting for them with a running engine.

Lucia sped up the ramp, sliding to a stop. The bumped at the rear wall of the ship, scrambled for purchase as the Carla took off with howling engines at an insane angle. They slid backwards. Jesse grabbed at them, trying to hold them in place. The ramp closed, shots sounded, reverberating through the hull.

Fives felt Lucia hold her breath, held his own. He couldn't say who of the three was holding onto whom. They were waiting, pulse thrumming in their ears.

Then the ship lurched and Kor exclaimed: "We made it. You made it you crazy barve! Lucia, you better tell Carth he owes me a paint job for those marks."

Lucia let her head sink onto Five's shoulder, shaking with hysterical laughter and tears. "He doesn't, I do, you, parvy."

"Barve, it's barve and means crazy." Jesse said while trying to detangle his legs from the pile of limbs while his shoulders shook with laugher.

Fives stared at his brother, briefly worrying about him, then tnsion gave in to overwheling relief. He started to chuckle too, Lucia joined shortly after.

Before he knew it the three of them were laughing until they were out of breath**.**

* * *

**A.N.: **So, this is the last chapter.

An epiloge to clean the whole thing up may follow next week.

It has been an exciting journey, i loved teling Fives' and Jesse's and Lucia's story. Your support and comments has been amazing, I loved hearing what you thought, what you thought needed work really helped me improve my writing.

has an amazing community, I always love to hear from you guys, hope to see you next chapter (or my next story :))


End file.
